Licht und Schatten
by ShivaElv
Summary: AU Slash Vampir und Elb finden zueinander.
1. Kapitel 1

Diese Geschichte ist ziemlich AU, es gibt später Slash und  das Pairing Dancadas/ Athelas (Vampir/Elb)

Wer also so was nicht mag: einfach net lesen.

Der Charakter des Vampirs, sowie Myrmenis, das Land Larcam, sowie die Stadt Hasgath mit ihren Magiern gehören mir.

Alles andere, was irgendwie bekannt ist, gehört Tolkien. (Außer dem Elben Athelas, der gehört nur mir.)

Rewievs sind natürlich herzlich willkommen. 

Kapitel 1

Dancadas saß still auf seinem Platz, er wusste, dass dies das Beste war, was man während einer solchen Situation tun konnte. Es kam nicht oft vor, das die Anführer der Truppen zu einer Art Sitzung in den Palast gerufen wurden. 

Er war keiner der Anführer, wahrhaftig nicht. Schon lange stand er auf der untersten Stufe der Rangordnung, selbst manche Diener genossen größere Rechte als er. Dennoch war er dem Herrscher des Landes wichtig, denn er verstand es zu kämpfen. 

Und das tat er, er kämpfte für Myrmenis, ob er wollte oder nicht. Zu oft hatte er versucht, sich gegen den Willen des Herrschers zu wehren, doch endete diese Versuche meist im Kerker. Dort war er in seiner Anfangszeit schnell zum Stammgast geworden, auch wenn er sich das lieber erspart hätte.

Schließlich machte sich der Herrscher von Larcam auf den Weg. Dancadas bemerkte es als erster, denn sein Zeichen auf der Schulter begann höllisch zu brennen. Trotz des Schmerzes bewegte er sich nicht. 

Erinnerungen kamen in ihm hoch. Erinnerungen an den Zeitpunkt, als ihn Myrmenis unter seine Kontrolle stellte.

Es war ihm, als fühle er wieder den gleichen Schmerz, wie damals, als er sich das Eisen mit dem Zeichen des Herrschers hatte aufdrücken lassen müssen. 

Ein Knarren ließ alle zur Saaltür aufsehen und sie erhoben sich. Nur der Vampir ließ sich Zeit. Dancadas wusste, wenn Myrmenis vorhatte ihn zu quälen, dann würde es egal sein, wie er sich verhielt. Dies sollte jedoch nicht der Fall sein. 

Verwundert registrierte Dancadas, dass der Herrscher ihn nur mit einem prüfenden und gleichzeitig abwertenden Blick betrachtete. Gleichzeitig endete auch der Schmerz in der Schulter Vampirs.

Seine gesamte Erscheinung strahlte eine große Macht aus. 

Wie immer war der Herrscher in seine dunkle Rüstung gekleidet. Diese war aus einem Schwarzen Metall gemacht, welches sehr stabil war und ihn im  Kampf so gut wie unangreifbar machte. Feine silberne Linien,  die sich mit einem rötlichen Schimmer mischten, durchzogen die Rüstung in einem Muster.

Myrmenis, an seinem Platz angekommen, sah sich im Raum um.  Ihm war seine Macht durchaus bewusst, er wusste, dass ihn viele der Anwesenden fürchteten, doch auch, dass sie im Kampf für ihn sterben würden.  

Sein Blick blieb an dem Vampir hängen, eigentlich hatte er nicht viel für diese Art übrig. In seinem Reich lebten viele dieser Geschöpfe, allerdings war dieser hier anders. Deshalb hatte er ihn in seine Reihen aufgenommen, auch wenn er ihn erst ein paar Tage überreden musste. 

Er fühlte den Hass des Vampirs, als dieser zu ihm sah, doch gleichzeitig auch große Furcht, und dass war es, was er an der ganzen Sache so schätze.

Dancadas würde es niemals wagen ihn direkt anzugreifen, da die Furcht in ihm einfach überwog.

Der Herrscher des Reiches schloss hinter seinem Helm die Augen. Langsam verblasste die Rüstung um ihn herum, bis sie gänzlich verschwunden war.

Nur wenige beherrschten diesen Zauber, ihre Rüstung erschienen zu lassen, wann immer sie wollten.

Myrmenis stand nun in seinen normalen Sachen da und begann seine Rede an die Anwesenden.

Dancadas hörte nur mit einem Ohr hin. Soweit er es mitbekommen hatte, war es den Magiern der Stadt Hasgath gelungen, den Zugang zu einem der anderen Reiche wieder herzustellen.

Myrmenis suchte nun nach Freiwilligen, die diesem Gerücht nachgehen sollten. Dazu sollten sie sich, nach Hasgath aufmachen, und die Umgebung dabei kontrollieren.

Vielleicht würden sie irgendwelche Spuren ausfindig machen können,  die auf Zaubereien hindeuteten.

Nachdem alle wichtigen Details geklärt waren, z.B. welche Waffen, Pferde, und Proviant sie mitnehmen durften, wählte der Herrscher die Freiwilligen aus. Insgesamt waren es 6 Personen. 

Umso verwunderte war Dancadas, als er von einem dieser Personen unsanft hochgerissen wurde, mit den Worten:   
"Nicht so faul, in einer Stunde geht die Reise los."

Fragend versuchte er einen Blick des Herrschers zu erlangen, den er sogleich bekam.

Die Bedeutung des Blickes war ihm klar, wenn sie Feinden begegnen würden, so würde sein Tod der geringste Verlust für Myrmenis darstellen.

„Außer dass er sich ein neues Spielzeug suchen muss.", dachte sich der Vampir.

Als habe der Herrscher seine Gedanken gelesen, rief er ihn nochmals zurück.

„In zwei Tagen bist du wieder hier, sonst..."

Er brauchte die Drohung nicht aussprechen, Dancadas wusste auch so, was ihn erwarten würde, würde er sich auch nur um eine Minute verspäten.

Mit einem etwas mulmigen Gefühl trat er nach draußen. 

Zu packen gab es nicht viel. Er wusste, dass die für ihn gedachte Waffe, ein mittelmäßiges Kurzschwert, im Gebäude neben den Stallungen lag.

Die wollte er sich als erstes holen. Auf dem Platz vor dem Gebäude warteten schon die, die schon alles hatten, was sie mitnehmen wollten. Um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben unterhielten sie sich, oder spielten. 

Ohne ein Wort ging er an ihnen vorüber. Geantwortet hätten sie ihm sowieso nicht, denn sie hatten schon seit langem den Befehl, nicht freundschaftlich mit ihm zu kommunizieren.

Zwar kam normalerweise kaum jemand diesem Befehl nach, denn die meisten empfanden es als unsinnig. Da sie sich zurzeit aber direkt vor dem Palast des Herrschers befanden, wäre eine Missachtung des Befehls wenig positiv wirkend.

Nachdem der Vampir seine Waffe geholt hatte, ging er in den Stall, um sein Pferd fertig zu machen. 

Leise trat er an die Box heran, doch sein Hengst hatte ihn bereits kommen hören. Das große schwarze Tier rannte ihn fast um, als es ihm entgegenkam,  um ihn zu begrüßen.

„Hallo Vagnard, mein Guter!" Dancadas tätschelte den Hals des Tieres.

„Myrmenis hat mal wieder einen neuen Auftrag und ich soll mit der Gruppe mitgehen. Wir reiten so schnell wie möglich los, nach Hasgath."

Der Rappe schnaubte kurz freudig. In letzter Zeit war sein Herr recht selten zu ihm gekommen. Und nach draußen war er auch nicht oft gekommen. Vermutlich lag es daran, dass viele der Stallburschen Respekt, wenn nicht sogar Angst vor ihm hatten. Denn Vagnard ließ selten jemanden an sich heran, von seinem Herrn abgesehen. Ein Ritt nach Hasgath bedeutete, dass er sich mal wieder richtig austoben konnte.

Während er begann, sein Pferd zu putzen, unterhielt sich Dancadas mit ihm.

„Zurück werden wir ohne die anderen reiten müssen. Myrmenis will mich in spätestens zwei Tagen wieder sehen." 

Dass dies seinem Pferd gefallen würde, daran hatte er keine Zweifel. Wenn sie zeitig den Rückweg antreten würden, so würde sicher noch genug Zeit bleiben, um den Hengst auf den grünen Wiesen vor Hasgath grasen zu lassen.

Als er mit dem Putzen fertig war, kontrollierte Dancadas einmal Sattel und Zaumzeug. 

Während die anderen auf dem Hof ihre Pferde am festen Zügel ruhighielten, kam Dancadas mit Vagnard, leicht verspätet, aus dem Stall.

„Wie schön dass sich der Herr auch bequemt, endlich fertig zu werden. Dann können wir ja los.", herrschte ihn Jheral an. Dieser war von Myrmenis zum Anführer der Gruppe bestimmt worden.

Erst warf er dem  Vampir einen Sack herüber, in dem sich ein paar Phiolen befanden.

Dann gab er, den Befehl zum Losreiten.

Schnell setzte sich der Trupp in Bewegung und ging, als sie die Stadt verließen, sofort zum Galopp über.


	2. Kapitel2

Die Magier von Hasgath waren ratlos. Selten geschah es, dass ein Fehler geschah, wenn eine Beschwörung stattfand, doch nun war dem so. Der Novize Pablo, stand vor dem Rat, zusammen mit seinem Freund Raphael

Sie waren erst in der Ausbildung. Dies bedeutete für sie, dass ihnen der Zugang zur Bibliothek, ohne die Aufsicht durch einen der Oberen Magier, verwehrt blieb.

Dennoch hatten sie sich heimlich hineingeschlichen, denn ihre Neugierde war einfach zu groß.

Zufällig war ihr Blick auf eines der älteren Bücher gefallen, welches schon von einer Staubschicht überzogen war. Der Titel weckte sofort ihr Interesse. Dieses Buch enthielt Anleitungen dazu, wie man die Portale beschwören konnte, die es einem ermöglichten, in eines der anderen Reiche zu gelangen.

Natürlich mussten sie es zugleich ausprobieren.  Und die Bibliothek schien wie geschaffen dafür zu sein, in Sicht der beiden jungen Novizen.

Zwar konnten sie die Vorworte zu den einzelnen Beschreibungen nicht entziffern, doch machte es ihnen nichts aus. Sie begannen einfach mit dem Ritual.

Lange Zeit geschah nichts, was auch so bleiben sollte. Nur ein buntes Blitzen am Himmel zeigte, dass irgendetwas erfolgreich gewesen sein musste. 

Ein Portal suchten sie nach ihrem Treiben jedoch vergeblich.

Nur einer der oberen Magier stand in der Tür, und sah sie ernst an.

Vor Schreck klappte Paco das Buch zu und hielt es hinter seinen Rücken.

„Ihr braucht es gar nicht zu verstecken, Novize Paco. Ihr wisst, dass es euch nicht erlaubt ist, diese Räume ohne Aufsicht zu betreten."

Der Magier machte eine Pause und nahm Paco das Buch ab. Dann forderte er die jungen auf, ihm zu folgen.

Der Rat musterte sie nochmals und war immer noch ratlos. Da Paco das Buch zugeschlagen hatte, wussten sie nicht, welchen Zauber er angewandt hatte, welches Portal er geöffnet hatte.

Aus Erfahrung wussten sie, dass sich ein Portal,  nah seiner Öffnung, selbstständig schließt. Dies kann jedoch bis zu einer Stunde dauern, und dies war der Punkt, der die Magier beunruhigte.

Doch sahen sie ein, dass sie fürs erste nichts tun konnten, außer zu warten und zu hoffen, dass niemand die Portale versehentlich durchschritt.

Denn das war das tückische an den Portalen: sie waren nicht sichtbar gekennzeichnet.

Dancadas war derweil wieder auf dem Rückweg. Da sie auf dem Hinweg fast bis zur Erschöpfung der Pferde geritten waren, hatten sie nur einen knappen Tag gebraucht.

Vagnard war erschöpft, das sah Dancadas. Da er genug Zeit hatte, ließ er seinen Hengst die Geschwindigkeit selbst wählen. Dieser trottete im Schritt den Weg entlang.

„Wenn wir durch den Wald durch sind, kannst du dich erstmal ausruhen." Aufmunternd klopfte Dancadas seinem Hengst den Hals. 

„Es dauert nicht mehr lange."

Während des Rittes war der Vampir in Gedanken versunken, achtete nicht auf den Weg. 

So ragten bald zu beiden Seiten steile Felswände auf. Als er es bemerkte, war es bereits zu spät, denn der Pfad war zu schmal um umzudrehen.  Er musste wohl oder übel  bis zum Ende des Felspfades reiten, dort umdrehen und den ganzen Weg zurück reiten. 

„Verdammt, dadurch wird ich zu spät kommen. Myrmenis wird mich umbringen. Nein, er wird mich halb umbringen. Verdammt!", schimpfte er.

Es dauerte eine beträchtliche Zeit, bis er am Ende des Pfades ankam.

Ein paar Meter ritt er noch weiter, damit in einem  größeren Bogen umdrehen konnte.

Sein Blick glitt jedoch sofort zu dem Land hin, das sich vor ihm erstreckte.

Er kannte es nicht.

Weiter westlich konnte er ein felsiges Land  ausmachen. Ein übler Geruch wehte von dort her, der alles andere als einladend war. 

„Ich sollte besser schnell  weiter reiten. Dieser Geruch ist ja schlimmer als in unseren Kerkern.", dachte er sich.

Schnell wandte er sein Pferd und ritt auf den Felspfad zu, um wieder zurück  zu reiten.

Da blieb der Hengst plötzlich stehen. Dancadas wunderte sich, denn Vagnard weigerte sich beharrlich weiterzugehen.

Als er schließlich nach vorne sah, wusste er auch warum.

„Diese Felswand war doch eben noch nicht da."


	3. Kapitel 3

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1

Kleine Anmerkung:

Ich weiß, dass Vampire im  Allgemeinen Sonne nicht so gut vertragen, aber meiner  hat ein Verhältnis zu  Sonne, wie die Orks. Daher kann er auch am Tag herumspazieren. (Ob's ihm gefällt ist ne andere Sache.)

Kapitel 3

Verzweifelt sah er sich um, ließ  Vagnard hin und her laufen, nur um schließlich zur folgenden Erkenntnis zu erlangen:

„Gut, ich bin durch einen Pfad geritten, stehe hier in einem Land, das ich nicht kenne, und der Rückweg ist durch eine Felswand versperrt. Klasse, schlimmer wird es wohl nicht kommen können."

Da es keinen Sinn machte, weiterhin am Fleck stehen zu bleiben, entschloss der Vampir sich, weiter zu reiten.

Am Himmel stand bereits die Sonne und brannte erbarmungslos auf die Erde herab. 

Im  war heiß, und  seine Augen taten weh.

„Das war klar. Wenn ich hier bin, muss es gleich das schönste Sonnenwetter geben. Eine kleine Wolke wäre wirklich nicht schlecht."

Wieder blickte er nach Westen. Dort schien die Sonne nicht so schlimm zu sein, denn dort waren viele Wolken am Himmel.

Allerdings waren sie ziemlich dunkel,  fast schwarz. Zudem wehte immer noch dieser üble Geruch herüber, so hatte Dancadas keinerlei Lust, diesen Ort näher zu untersuchen. 

Als weitere Wahl blieben ihm daher nur nach Norden oder Osten zu reiten. Er entschied sich für Nord Ost. So war er sich sicher, sich wirklich nicht in dem von Felsen übersäten Land wieder zu finden.

Mit leiser Stimme forderte er seinen Hengst zum weitergehen auf. Dieser schnaubte entrüstet. 

„Ich weiß mein Guter, du bekommst deine Pause schon noch. Aber erst suchen wir uns ein schattiges Plätzchen. Du willst doch nicht das dein Herr gegrillt wird, oder"

Dieser setzte sich darauf wieder in Bewegung. Es schien als verstünde er, dass er erst ruhen könne, wenn sie das besagte schattige Plätzchen gefunden hätten, daher beeilte er sich. 

Dancadas ließ ihn trotzdem nur im Schritt gehen.

„Immer langsam, du bist schon genug gerannt.", hielt er ihn zurück. 

Weiterhin beobachtete er das Land links neben ihm. Schon bei seinem Eintreffen hatte er in der Ferne einige Gestalten ausmachen können, vermutlich waren es Wachen einer Grenze. Diese waren  sehr beschäftigt, so erschien es dem Beobachter. Was ihn verwunderte, war, dass einige von ihnen auf riesigen haarigen Raubtieren zu rieten schienen. 

„Was soll's, wenn's ihnen gefällt solange sie nicht zu mir kommen mit den Viechern, kann es mir ja egal sein."

Einen Moment später hielt er inne und sah sich um. Da war doch deutlich ein Knurren zu vernehmen. Es klang, als würde ein größerer Wolf darauf warten, anzugreifen.

Der Vampir versuchte, das Tier zu beruhigen, doch als dieses hinter dem Felsen hervortrat, wusste er, dass es nicht auf ihn hören würde, denn es war kein gewöhnlicher Wolf.

Nein, dieser Wolf ähnelte mehr einer Kreuzung aus verschiedensten Raubtieren. Zudem war er mehr als dreimal so groß, wie ein normaler Wolf. Er hatte die Zähne gefletscht und funkelte seinen Gegner mordlüstern an. Auf seinem Rücken war ein primitiver Sattel geschnallt, in dem sich mehr recht als schlecht ein kleiner Ork hielt.

Dieser war ein Kundschafter von der Grenze. Denn anders, als Dancadas sich dachte, hatten sie ihn sehr wohl bemerkt, was eigentlich logisch war, denn er stach auf der ebenen Fläche sofort hervor.

Zufrieden bemerkte er allerdings, dass auch der Ork etwas gegen die Sonne zu haben schien. Immerhin würde von diesem keine große Gefahr ausgehen. 

Das riesige Wolfstier machte ihm da mehr Sorgen, insbesondere, da dessen Reiter die Zügel lockerte, um seinem Reittier einen Angriff zu ermöglichen.

Anders als sein Reiter, reagierte Vagnard blitzschnell. Er roch, dass keine weiteren Feinde in der Nähe waren. Bevor sie angegriffen werden konnten, sprang er selbst auf den Feind zu. Dieser war für einen Augenblick verwundert. Diese Zeitspanne reichte dem Hengst aus, um sich auf dem Sprung umzudrehen, und mit voller Kraft auszuschlagen.

Jaulend zog sich der Warg ein wenig zurück, und sich mit der Pranke über seine verletzte Schnauze. Nun war er aber erst recht wütend, und wollte dem Pferd hinterherhetzen. Er wurde jedoch von seinem Reiter daran gehindert. Der Ork hatte keine Lust, sich wegen eines Fremden ins Feindesland zu begeben. Da ließ er lieber jemand anderes entscheiden. So trotteten sie zurück, in Richtung der  für beide angenehmen Dunkelheit ihres Landes.

Athelas beobachtete  den Eindringlich des Landes aus seinem Versteck  heraus.  Es würde nicht lange dauern, bis der Vampir die Grenzen des Waldes übertreten hatte, und somit in den Bereich der Wachen geraten würde.

„Moment", dachte der Elb im selben Moment. „Wie kommt ein Vampir hierher? Diese Art gibt es nicht in den Reichen von Darkmoor. Und diese sind im anderen Reich..."

Er musste nicht lange überlegen, um festzustellen, dass die alten Portale wieder geöffnet worden sein mussten.

Sicher hatte die hohe Frau in Lorien  dies auch schon mitbekommen. Schließlich wusste sie fast immer alles. 

Überprüfen konnte er es nicht, da er sich auf einem Posten sehr weit entfernt befand. 

Obwohl er ein Lord war, konnte er seine alten Gewohnheiten von früher nicht ablegen.  Wehmütig dachte er an die alten Zeiten zurück, als er seinen kleinen Bruder zu dessen Wachschichten begleitete. 

Doch nun war nicht der rechte Zeitpunkt für Erinnerungen, Athelas rief sich zur Vorsicht. Immerhin wusste jeder, wie gefährlich Vampire sind. 

Nur wenige Meter trennten ihn nun noch  von dem Wachposten. Athelas betrachtete den Fremden.

Dieser war mittelgroß. Sein dunkelbraunes Haar lief bis knapp über die Schultern und sah, wie erwartet ziemlich ungepflegt aus.

Er steckte in einer braunen Kleidung, nur vor der Brust trug er einen kleinen Schutz. Auf diesem Brustpanzer entdeckte Athelas das Zeichen des Herrschers von Larcam.

In diesem Moment hörte er die vertrauten Stimmen der Wachen, die den Fremden zum anhalten aufforderten.

Amüsiert sah er die Reaktion des Vampirs, der verunsichert zu sein schien, während er dem Befehl nachkam, und  von einem zum anderen schaute.

Nicht dass es ihn verwirrte, Elben zu sehen, auch wenn er solche Wesen nicht kannte. Verwirrend war nur die Tatsache, dass er glaubte, doppelt zu sehen.


	4. Kapitel 4

„Wer seid ihr? Und was wollt ihr von mir?"

Die zwei Elben sahen sich an. Dann trat einer näher auf den Vampir zu, um das Pferd am Zügel zu nehmen und  sprach: „Ihr seid in unser Land eingedrungen, Vampir. Steigt ab!"

Dancadas kam diesem befehl sogleich nach, doch Vagnard schien etwas dagegen zu haben, dass ihn ein Fremder an den Zügeln hielt. So etwas mochte er noch nie, daher richtete er sich warnend auf seine Hinterbeine auf.

Der Elb, der versucht hatte ihn zu halten, stolperte darauf einen Schritt zurück. Darauf stieß er mehrere Wörter aus, die der Vampir nicht verstand, doch es ließ sich erkennen, dass es keine freundlichen Worte waren.

*Reg dich nicht auf Bruder, es ist nur ein Pferd.*, versuchte Elladan ihn zu beruhigen.

Sein Bruder hörte allerdings nicht auf ihn, oder wollte nicht auf ihn hören. Er trat nochmals auf das Tier zu, um diesmal die Zügel bestimmt in die Hand zu nehmen. Er bewegte sich schnell und bekam sie sogar zu fassen.

Das machte Vagnard nun wütend. Wiehernd erhob er sich erneut. Elrohir brachte sich mit einem Sprung nach hinten vor den Hufen des Hengstes in Sicherheit.

Dieser schnaubte verärgert, drehte sich um, und lief davon.

Elrohir war außer sich, und wollte dem Tier einen seiner Pfeile hinterherschicken. Er unterließ es jedoch. Einer der Gründe war unter anderem sein Bruder, der sich mittlerweile an einem Baum abstützte, und dabei war sich halbtot zu lachen.

*Wenn du fertig bist, mich auszulachen, können wir dann los?*

*Entschuldige, Bruderherz, aber du musst selbst zugeben, dass es zu komisch aussah.*, antwortete Elladan lachend.

*Jaja, sehr witzig. Ich meinte es aber ernst. Immerhin ist der auch noch da*, entgegnete Elrohir, während er auf einen völlig perplex dastehenden Vampir schaute, der versuchte, in dem Ganzen irgendeine Logik zu erkennen.

In einiger Entfernung auf seinem Beobachtungsposten, schüttelte Athelas nur den Kopf. Doch ein Grinsen konnte auch er sich nicht verkneifen.

Schließlich sah er, dass sie sich dazu entschlossen hatten, aufzubrechen. Den Vampir nahmen sie in die Mitte und machten sich auf einen mehrstündigen Fußmarsch zu ihrer Heimstatt auf.

Daher entschloss auch er, sich auf den Weg zu machen, denn er wollte den Eindringling unbedingt aus der Nähe sehen.

* * *

  


Währenddessen erlebte man in Larcam wieder mal einen Wutausbruch des Herrschers.

„Wie konnte so etwas nur passieren?", schrie er wohl zum hundertsten Male seinen Berater an, während bereits die nächste Skulptur zu Bruch ging. Die Anwesenden im Raum hatten sich bereits unauffällig entfernt, denn keiner wollte riskieren dass sie es waren, an denen er sich austobte.

„Wenn ich dich nicht brauchen würde, im Moment, würde ich...ach!", schimpfte Myrmenis und wandte sich innerlich kochend von seinem Berater ab, um ihn nicht versehentlich zu erschlagen.

Stattdessen rief er mit lauter Stimme nach seinem obersten Hauptmann.

Dieser hatte, wie alle anderen sich mehrere Räume weiter weg aufgehalten, kam aber sofort dem Befehl nach, denn überhören konnte man es trotz der dicken Mauern wirklich nicht.

Er trat ein, und wollte gerade niederknien, wie es sonst jeder musste, doch wurde er durch Myrmenis daran gehindert. Dieser packte den Hauptmann ziemlich unsanft  am Hemd und schrie ihn fast an:

„Ihr wisst was geschehen ist, was mit den alten Portalen geschehen ist."

Kurz hielt er inne um  tief durchzuatmen, und sich ein wenig zu beruhigen. Dann sprach er weiter.

„Ich will, dass ihr euch einige Leute schnappt und versucht, ebenfalls in das andere Reich zu gelangen."

Etwas ratlos sah der Hauptmann seinen Herrscher  an.  Dieser ließ ihn gar nicht dazu kommen, eine frage zu stellen.

„Es ist mir egal, wie ihr es bewerkstelligt. Nur bringt mir diesen verdammten Blutsauger! Und bringt ihn mir lebend!"

Schnell, unter eiligen Verbeugungen, machte sich der Hauptmann auf den Weg.

* * *

  


Still stand Dancadas da. Vor ihm standen eine Menge fremder Wesen, die ihn mit einer Mischung aus Hass, Verachtung und Neugier anstarrten. Er konnte es ihnen nicht verübeln, denn gutes hörte man über seine Art eigentlich nie.

Da er dem Gespräch der anderen nicht folgen konnte, betrachtete er seine Umgebung. Der Ort, an dem sie angekommen waren lag recht idyllisch. Um die Wände der Häuser rankten sich zum teil grüne Eufeuranken, andere wiederum erstrahlten in einem strahlenden weiß. 

Einige Schritte von ihm entfernt schien der Stall zu sein, denn es standen einige Pferde draußen.

„Moment, Pferde?", überlegte Dancadas.

„Vielleicht könnte ich...", doch er wurde von einem anderen Elb neben ihm unterbrochen.

„Denkt nicht mal dran. Ihr würdet es nicht bis zu en Ställen schaffen, und selbst wenn, würdet ihr es nicht schaffen auf einem unserer Pferde zu fliehen."

Der Vampir drehte sich zu dem Sprecher um.

„Es ist euch gestattet euch frei zu bewegen, doch verlasen könnt ihr diesen Ort nicht. Kommt, ich bringe euch zu eurer Unterkunft!"

Der Vampir überlegte, ob er es wohl schaffen könnte, dem Elben an die Kehle zu gehen. Nicht nur sein Tonfall, auch sein Herablassender Blick stimmten ihn nicht gerade freundlich. Doch sah er auch etwas anderes in den Augen seines Gegenübers, etwas, dass er nicht zu deuten vermochte.

Er entschloss sich schließlich, kein Aufsehen zu erregen, was jedoch ohnehin nicht mehr nötig war, und schaute sich den Elben an.

Dieser war ziemlich schlank, hatte jedoch breite Schultern. Es war zu erkennen, dass er wohl zu kämpfen verstand. Seine Art sich zu kleiden sagte jedoch etwas anderes über ihn aus. Er trug eine bläulich schimmernde, helle Robe. Darunter konnte man erkennen, dass er einen Brustschutz trug. Vermutlich hatte er sich die Robe erst kurz einfach drübergezogen.

Seine langen Haare waren schwarz, doch im Licht schienen sie wie Feuer zu glänzen. In einem Kontrast dazu standen graue Augen, die von Zeit zu Zeit silbern zu funkeln schienen.

Dancadas fühlte, wie sich etwas in ihm ausbreitete, er sah den Lord vor sich und fühlte sich plötzlich glücklich, wie nie zuvor. Das verwirrte ihn. Er kannte doch keine anderen Gefühle, außer Hass, Schmerz und  Trauer. Das nun aufkommende Gefühl war ihm völlig fremd.

Doch nicht nur ihm erging es so.

Anders als der Vampir, kannte Athelas es, und wusste, was es bedeutete. Doch rief er sich innerlich zur Ordnung. Der andere war ein Feind, bzw. aus Feindesland,  da durfte er nicht einfach Gefühle aufbringen. Er gab sich einen Ruck und schob den Vampir bestimmt weiter.

„Los, geht schon. Ich habe auch noch wichtigere Dinge zu erledigen!"

Er brachte den „Gast" in das ihm zugeschriebene Zimmer. Dieses war fast im gleichen Stil aufgebaut wie die anderen Gästezimmer, mit der Ausnahme, dass es hier kein Fenster gab. Weniger um ihn vor Sonne zu schützen, sondern vielmehr, um ihn an einer Flucht zu hindern.

Kaum waren sie angekommen, ließ Athelas den Vampir im Zimmer stehen und ging eiligst weiter in sein Gemach.

Er musste auf andere Gedanken kommen, daher entschloss er sich, an seiner Arbeit weiterzumachen. Schon vor langem hatte er sich bereit erklärt, die Bearbeitung wichtiger Schriftstücke, für den Herrn des Hauses zu übernehmen. Wie immer stapelte sich die Arbeit auf seinem Schreibtisch bereits.

Seufzend nahm er den ersten Brief.

Doch was er auch tat, er wurde den Gedanken an den fremden Gast einfach nicht los. Ständig sah ihn im Geiste, sah seine matten Grünbraunen Augen, sein dunkles Haar.

„Verdammt, das darf nicht sein.", fluchte er.

Dann überlegte er. Es war ein Risiko, doch war er schon immer ein Mann der Tat gewesen, und er wollte es wissen. Würde der Vampir in der gleichen Situation sein wie er? Was würde er zu ihm sagen? Wie würden die anderen Elben reagieren.

Seufzend ging er zu seinem Bücherregal und betätigte einen geheimen Schalter. Dieser führte direkt zum Zimmer, in dem Dancadas war.

Dieser hatte sich zunächst ein wenig umgesehen und stand nun vor einem Bild, welches offenbar einen Helden darstellen sollte. Er war so vertieft in das Bild, dass er die Ankunft des Elben gar nicht wahrnahm.

Erst als dieser seine Stimme hob, drehte er sich blitzschnell zu ihm um.

Ihre beiden Blicke trafen sich, und keiner vermochte etwas zu sagen, so breitete sich eine unangenehme Stille aus.

Langsam, fast unbewusst, war es schließlich Dancadas, der seine Hand nach Athelas ausstreckte. Warum, wusste er nicht, doch irgendetwas in ihm sehnte sich plötzlich danach, den Elben vor ihm irgendwie zu berühren.

Bevor es jedoch zu einer Berührung kam, schlug dieser die Hand seines Gegenübers weg.


	5. Kapitel 5

Kapitel 5

Etwas irritiert sah er den Elben an. Doch hatte er eigentlich nichts anderes erwartet, wie konnte er sich auch nur erdreisten ihn anfassen zu wollen? Er war zudem überrascht, dass sie ein Zimmer für ihn zur Verfügung stellten. Den Blicken der meisten konnte er entnehmen, dass er nicht sehr willkommen war. Trotzdem schienen sie es zu dulden, dass er sich frei bewegte. Dancadas dachte zurück an Larcam. Dort hätte man Feindliche Eindringlinge beiweitem nicht so freundlich aufgenommen. Sie wurden entweder gleich getötet oder in die Kerker von Myrmenis Palastes gebracht.

Eine Stimme riss ihn aus den Gedanken.

„Kommt mit mir!", forderte Athelas ihn auf.

„Und weshalb?"

„Ihr sollt während des Essens anwesend sein!"

„Nein danke, kein Interesse."

Dancadas wandte sich wieder dem Buch zu.

Indes begann Athelas immer ärgerlicher zu werden. Doch als Lord hatte er gelernt, sich nicht zu unkontrollierten Wutausbrüchen hinreißen zu lassen. Daher schritt er langsam um den Vampir herum und sagte:

„Dies war eigentlich nicht als Bitte gedacht. Kommt, ich werde euch begleiten."

Obwohl er äußerlich ruhig und gelassen blieb; Dancadas spürte seine Anspannung. Es war dieselbe Art von Anspannung, die auch Myrmenis zu haben schien, bevor es zu einem seiner  gefürchteten Ausbrüche kam.  Der Vampir wollte lieber nichts riskieren, daher legte er das Buch murrend weg, und ging dem Elbenlord hinterher.

Nachdem sie durch endlos lange Gänge geeilt wären, von denen sich einer, wie der andere glich, kamen sie vor einer etwas größeren Tür an. Dahinter konnte man bereits viele Stimmen vernehmen. Athelas öffnete und schob den Gast vor sich hinein.

Als der Vampir in den Raum gestolpert kam, wurde es plötzlich ganz ruhig. Alle  hielten bei ihrer Tätigkeit an, ganz gleich ob sie gerade eine Traube in den Mund stecken, von Brot abbeißen, oder etwas trinken wollten, und starrten den eintretenden an.

Athelas hingegen störte sich nicht daran, er setzte sich an seinen Platz, und nahm sich ein paar Speisen auf den Teller.

So schnell wie das Schweigen da war, kehrte auch wieder ein Gemurmel ein. Nur der Vampir stand noch immer neben Athelas da.

„Und was bitte soll ich jetzt hier?"

Schneller als er reagieren konnte, hatte Athelas ihn an der Schulter gefasst, und auf den Platz neben sich gezogen.

„Vielleicht möchtest du dich setzen? Iss ein wenig. Du siehst so blass aus.", mit diesen Worte schob er ihm ein Stück Lembas zwischen die Zähne. 

Etwas verdutzt kaute der Vampir, doch schon wenige Momente danach spürte er eine Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen. Hustend sorgte er dafür, dass das Lembas wieder den Weg an die frische Luft fand. 

Um ihn herum begannen einige Elben zu kichern. Als er aufblickte, sah er, dass es die Zwillinge waren. Doch er merkte,  dass sich auch die anderen abmühten, keine Miene zu verziehen.

„Verdammter  Elb. Warte nur ab, du.."

Mit einem Ruck stand der Elbenlord auf. 

„Hüte deine Zunge, Blutsauger!", fuhr er ihn an. Zwar war seine Stimme leise, doch sie war eindeutig verärgert.

„Gut, dann kann ich ja auch draußen warten!" Der Vampir schrie diese Worte fast heraus und stapfte zur Tür. Was bildete sich dieser Elb überhaupt ein?  Natürlich hörte er nicht auf seine Stimme, die ihn aufforderte, sich wieder hinzusetzten. 

.Dennoch, er konnte es einfach nicht, er konnte nicht wütend sein, auf diesen eingebildeten Elben. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber er konnte es nicht.

Seufzend lehnte er sich an die Wand, um zu warten, bis Athelas wieder herauskam. Doch dies  dauerte noch einige Stunden. Viele andere Elben gingen währenddessen ein und aus. 

Als Dancadas zwischendurch lauschte, vernahm er schöne Musik aus dem Raum. Er fragte sich, wer da wohl singen würde, mit einem solch glockenhellen Ton.

In Larcam konnte man solche Gesänge nie hören, darum war der Vampir auch so fasziniert von der Musik. Er hatte so etwas noch nie  vorher gehört.

Plötzlich ging die Tür wieder auf. Aus seinen Gedanken aufgeschreckt sprang der Vampir von der Tür weg.

Heraus trat Lord Athelas, der den Gang abbog, der zu seinen Gemächern führte.

Dancadas folgte ihm, wobei er versuchte, möglichst leise zu sein, er kannte ja das gute Gehör der Elben noch nicht.

Schweigend gingen sie den Gang hinunter, und bogen in den Flur ein, in dem Athelas Gemächer lagen. 

Kurz vor seiner Tür hielt der Elb an.

„Glaubst du etwa ich hätte dich nicht bemerkt, Dancadas?"

Erschrocken sog er zischend den Atem ein, während Athelas sich umdrehte und den Vampir fixierte. 

„Warum folgst du mir, wie ein Hund seinem Herrn?"

„ich, dachte, ich.. ich wollte nur... nein!" Das letzte Wort hauchend, wich er einen Schritt zurück, als Athelas mit erhobenem Arm auf ihn zutrat, mit einem kaum deutbaren Ausdruck im Gesicht.

Verwundert darüber, auf einmal eine Art von Panik in den Augen des Vampirs zu erkennen,  hielt Athelas inne. 

Er betrachtete das Wesen, das da vor ihm stand und befand, dass diesem ein Bad nicht schaden könne.

„entschuldige, wenn ich vorhin etwas,  unhöflich war.", sagte er, während er auf ihn zuging. 

„Komm mit, ein Bad kann Wunder wirken." 

.........................................

Er hörte, dass der  Vampir hinter ihn trat, das er drehte sich nicht um. Dancadas derweil strich fasziniert über das glänzende Haar, des vor ihm im Sessel sitzenden Elben. Sie schienen so leicht zu sein, so rein. Verträumt spielte er mit seinen Fingern in Athelas Haaren. Dieser fragte erst nach einer Weile, lachend:

„Gefallen sie dir so gut?" 

„Verzeiht, ich hatte nicht die Absicht.."

„Nun, es stört mich nicht ihm geringsten."

Trotzdem hatte der Vampir  sich wieder ein Stück von ihm entfernt. Tausende von Fragen gingen ihm durch den Kopf. Unter anderem fragte er sich auch, was für ein eigenartiges Gefühl es war, das ihn umfangen hielt.

Als er es wagte, wieder zu dem Elben zu schauen, saß dieser nicht mehr in seinem Sessel. Da stieg ein Angstgefühl in ihm auf. Hastig drehte er sich um seine eigene Achse, und konnte den Elben doch nicht erblicken. 

Langsam wurde ihm bewusst, dass er Athelas vermisste,  auch wenn er ihn eigentlich hassen wollte, insbesondere dafür, dass er ihn im Esszimmer vor den anderen bloßgestellt hatte. Doch er konnte ihn nicht hassen. Langsam ging er zu einer weiteren Tür. Diese führte in das Arbeitszimmer von Lord Athelas. Den Eingang zierten zwei kleine gewundene Säulen. Zudem befanden sich zwei Schränke mit Büchern sowie ein Schreibtisch dort.

Vor diesem Schreibtisch, mit einer Feder in der Hand über ein Schriftstück gebeugt, saß der Elb, nach dem Dancadas verzweifelt suchte.

„Was  willst du?"

Athelas stellte die Frage neutral, doch trotzdem verunsicherte er den Vampir mit seiner kühl ausgesprochenen Frage.

Langsam, quälend langsam, ging Dancadas weiter. Am Stuhl angekommen hob er seine Hand und strich von hinten über Athelas Wange. Sofort packte dieser die Hand mit eisernem Griff.

Dancadas Gedanken überschlugen sich fast. Was bezweckte der andere damit, indem er ihn festhielt. Außerdem fragte der Vampir sich, warum er überhaupt hergekommen war. Ob Athelas nun wütend sein würde oder ihn gar aus seinen Gemächern rausschmeißen würde?

Umso mehr registrierte er mit Verwunderung, und auch leichter Freude, dass Athelas letzteres wohl nicht vorhatte. 

Im Gegenteil: er umfasste mit seiner Hand den Vampir am Hinterkopf und drehte ihn zu sich, um  auch mit der anderen Hand sein Gesicht sanft zu halten.

Dancadas schloss die Augen, ihm kam es vor wie ein Traum, als er plötzlich Lippen auf seinen fühlte. 

Er gab sich diesen Lippen hin, doch wollte er seine Augen nicht öffnen, aus Angst, der Traum würde dann vorbei sein.

Doch dann waren die Lippen weg, und er fühlte nur die kühle Luft.

„Shh, öffne deine Augen. Hab keine Angst."

.........................


	6. Kapitel 6

So, erstmal danke für die ganzen Reviews.

In diesem Kapitel gibt es Slash, allerdings nicht seeehr explizit, sonst hätte es noch länger gedauert. Außerdem Gewalt.

Kapitel 6

Langsam öffnete Dancadas die Augen. Vor ihm sah er den Elben, der ihn freundlich ansah. 

Athelas blickte ihm in die Augen und war erstaunt. Verwirrung  zeichnete sich in innen ab.

„Du kanntest es nicht?", fragte er leise. 

„Es ist so anders", entgegnete Dancadas ihm.  Kurz schweifte er ab, in Gedanken, bevor er sich wieder, dem Elben zuwandte, der ihm zärtlich streichelte. 

„Ihr weckt Gefühle in mir, die ich nie zuvor", begann er. Doch wurde er von Athelas unterbrochen, der ihn nochmals küsste, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen.

Dann nahm er den Vampir bei der Hand und zog ihn mit sich mit.

„Wohin?...", fragte Dancadas, doch der Elb lächelte nur und zog ihn mit sich mit.

Der Vampir folgte, doch war er unsicher, da er nicht wusste, was ihn erwarten würde.

.Athelas bemerkte diese Unsicherheit. Er fragte sich, was mit ihm wohl geschehen war, denn das Gefolge Myrmenis war allgemein als stark, überheblich und brutal bekannt. Auf diesen vor ihm schien das jedoch nicht zuzutreffen. 

Verwirrender erschien dem Elben jedoch die Erkenntnis, dass er sich zu ihm hingezogen fühlte, ganz gleich wie oft er sich vor Augen führte, dass dieser zu einem Feind gehörte, demnach also auch einer sein müsste.

Als sie im Schlafzimmer ankamen, riss er sich von seinen Gedanken los. Sanft dirigierte er Dancadas so, dass dieser vor ihm auf das Bett, in der Mitte des Raumes zu sitzen kam.

Er ließ ihm keine Zeit, Gedanken zu sammeln, und eventuell etwas zu fragen, sondern beugte sich über ihn, um ihn in einem besitzergreifenden Kuss gefangen zu nehmen. 

Erst als er Atem schöpfen musste, löste er seine Lippen von ihm und flüsterte an seinem Ohr: „Vertraust du mir?"

Dancadas sah ihn an, und schließlich nickte er. 

„Ja, ich vertraue Euch."

Athelas begann nun, die überflüssig gewordene Kleidung an seinem Vampir zu entfernen. Er trug nichts kompliziertes, daher fand sich dieser recht schnell unbekleidet vor dem Lord wieder. 

Athelas war bisher sorgsam mit der Kleidung umgegangen, doch bei seiner eigenen störten ihn die tausenden knöpfe und Verschnürungen nur. Daher riss er kurzerhand daran, und erledigte das Kleiderproblem damit auf schnellste Weise.

Obgleich er sich nicht oft mit der Art von Vampiren beschäftigt hatte, stellte er zufrieden fest, dass die unteren Körperregionen genauso gut funktionierten, wie bei ihm auch.

Fasziniert, strich er über die Brust des Vampirs, die ein wenig an Farbe verloren hatte, und nun wie weißer Marmor glitzerte. Athelas fuhr seine Erkundung damit vor sich zum Hals hin hoch zu küssen, was der Vampir mit einem Seufzen quittierte.

.....................................................

In Larcam unterdessen, war die Stimmung noch immer nicht besser geworden, sie hatte sich eher verschlechtert.

Myrmenis rief seine Berater zu sich. Alle setzten sich an einen langen Tisch, an dessen Kopfende Myrmenis persönlich saß.

„Nun, wo wir alle vollzählig sind, berichtet, was ihr herausgefunden habt!", befahl er.

Einer der Sitzenden stand auf.

„Wir wissen nun, dass sich der Vampir in einem Reich jenseits unseres Reiches befindet."

Myrmenis schwieg darauf, was kein gutes Zeichen war. Dennoch fuhr der Sprecher fort.

„Nach den letzten Informationen ist er an Elben geraten, daher ist es euch auch nicht möglich, ihn zu rufen.  Die Magie des anderen Reiches, insbesondere die der Elben, schützt den Vampir. Ihr solltet das Unterfangen, ihn zurückzuholen aufgeben. Ohne die Magier von Hasgath gelangt sowieso niemand durch die Portale."

Damit hatte der Sprecher nicht ganz unrecht. Selbst die Magier, die sich den Diensten von Myrmenis unterworfen hatten, scheiterten an dem Versuch, eines der Portale zu öffnen. Die Bemerkung, der Herrscher solle sein Unternehmen aufgeben, da es sowieso sinnlos wäre, hätte er jedoch besser nicht aussprechen sollen.

Langsam stand der Herrscher auf, und kam auf ihn zu. Die restlichen Anwesenden standen auf und begaben sich ein paar Meter von dem Sprecher weg. Sie wussten, was diesem blühte, und brachten daher ihre Kleidung in Sicherheit. 

Betont leise sprach der Herrscher mit dem Sprecher:

„Ich weiß eure Informationen durchaus zu schätzen. Doch solltet ihr wissen, dass ich solch negative Äußerungen über den Verlauf dieses Unternehmens gar nicht schätze. Habt ihr das verstanden?"

Der Sprecher, dessen Gesichtsfarbe sich beträchtlich zum weißen verändert hatte, bejahte mit zittriger Stimme. 

Auch er kannte Myrmenis lange genug um sein weiters Handeln vorauszusehen. Er und auch die anderen Anwesenden wurden  sogleich in ihren Vermutungen bestätigt.

Der Herrscher zog langsam seinen Dolch. Während er den Rest der Anwesenden aus dem Raum entließ, schnitt er mit einem raschen Zug durch die Kehle des Beraters vor ihm.

Dieser ging röchelnd zu Boden. Myrmenis kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum, sondern verließ den Raum ebenfalls.

Zu den dienern Vor der Tür sagte er nur: „Wenn er tot ist, entsorgt ihn und macht den Raum wieder sauber!"

Die Diener nickten als Zeichen dafür, dass sie verstanden hatten. 

Myrmenis machte sich nun auf den Weg zu seinem besten Hauptmann. Denn nun musste ein Weg gefunden werden, an die Magier in Hasgath heranzukommen. Das Dumme dabei war nur, dass er dieser Stadt alles andere als freundlich gesinnt war.

Über dieses Problem nachdenkend, betrat er die Unterkunft des Hauptmannes.

..........................

Anders als der Herrscher von Larcam, verschwendete Dancadas keinen Gedanken an ihn. Er hatte allerdings auch andere Dinge zu tun. Die Berührungen des Elben schienen seine Sehnsucht nach selbigen noch mehr anzufachen. Längst schon war er nicht mehr in der Lage viel Sinnvolles von sich zu geben. Plötzlich drehte der Elb ihn um, so dass er nun auf dem Bauch auf dem Bett lag. 

„Was hast du vor?", keuchte er.

Athelas antwortete ihm nicht, sondern fuhr suchend mit seinem Glied durch die Spalte seines Partners. Als er fand, was er suchte, stieß er zu. 

Dancadas entfuhr ein überraschter Aufschrei, als er dies spürte. Athelas hatte ihn nicht vorbereitet, doch schien es dem Vampir nicht allzu viel auszumachen. Athelas schaffte es ihn mit jedem Stoß in höchste Extase zu versetzen. 

Fordernd drängte Dancadas sich dem Elb weiter entgegen. Als sie ihren gemeinsamen Rhythmus fanden, schien die Welt um sie herum zu verschwinden. 

So nahmen sie auch nicht jenen jungen Elben wahr, der mit offenem Mund in der Tür stand und nicht so recht wusste, was er von dem sich ihm bietenden Schauspiel halten sollte. 

Eigentlich wollte Galwere sich nur ein Buch aus Lord Athelas privater Sammlung ausleihen. Dazu brauchte er jedoch dessen Erlaubnis. Da er Stimmen aus dem Schlafzimmer gehört hatte, ging er dorthin und klopfte. Als niemand antwortete, auch nicht nach mehrmaligem Klopfen, öffnete er die Tür und erschrak erst mal.

Zwar war ihm solch eine Tätigkeit nicht fremd, was ihn bei der Sache störte war die Tatsache, dass derjenige, in den Athelas immer wieder sein Glied versenkte, der fremde Vampir war.

Irgendwie schaffte Galwere es, sich von dem schock zu erholen und den Mund zu schließen. Schnell rannte er wieder raus, vergessen war das Buch, das er sich leihen wollte. 

Noch immer das Bild im Schlafzimmer vor Augen, den Lord in und über diesem Vampir, lief er den Gang hinaus. So in Gedanken versunken lief er in einen blonden Elben hinein.

Als Athelas seinen letzten Stoß setzte, sah Dancadas Sterne. Alles in ihm zog sich zusammen, während er kam,  was auch Athelas letztlich zum Höhepunkt brachte. 

Langsam zog der Elb sich zurück und gab Dancadas die Möglichkeit sich wieder auf den Rücken zu drehen. 

Lange betrachtete Athelas sein Gegenüber, und dieser tat es ihm gleich. Sie sprachen kein Wort, lange Zeit, bis Athelas die Stille durchbrach.

„Heute habe ich mein Herz verloren. Mor gîl nin."


	7. Kapitel 7

So, hier ist das neuste Kapitel. Diesmal nicht so lang, beim nächsten Mal wird's mehr.

„Oh, verzeiht, Lord Glorfindel, ich hatte nicht die Absicht Euch umzurennen."

Der blonde Lord sah den jüngeren an. 

„Ihr werdet sicher  eine Erklärung für euer Verhalten haben.", sprach er. 

Der jüngere verstand die Aufforderung, doch wusste er nicht so recht, wie er es ihm erklären sollte.

„Nun? Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!"

„Nun, es ist, wegen Lord Athelas. Er... äh... in seinem Zimmer.", begann Galwere, seien Erklärung, während er rot wurde, was Glorfindel amüsiert zur Kenntnis nahm.

„Er hat... er ist mit jemandem..." 

Glorfindel unterbrach ihn. „Die Vorlieben Lord Athelas sind mir durchaus bekannt. Ihr müsst nicht näher ins Detail eingehen." Erleichtert darüber, es nicht näher beschreiben zu müssen atmete Galwere aus.

„Verzeiht, ich wollte nicht unhöflich werden. Es war nur verwirrend den Lord so zu sehen. Noch dazu mit diesem Vampir."

„Was hast du gesagt?"

„Ich sagte, ich wollte nicht unhöflich..." 

Erneut wurde er unterbrochen. „Nein, das meinte ich nicht. Habe ich richtig gehört? Lord Athelas ist mit diesem Vampir in seinem Schlaf Zimmer am Ficken?"

Erneut errötend aufgrund der rüden Ausdrucksweise des Lords, die er an ihm nicht kannte, bejahte Galwere. 

„Gut, dann weiß ich genug, geh jetzt." Mit diesen Worten entließ er den jungen Elben, jedoch nicht ohne ihm noch zuvor zu warnen. 

„Kein Wort über die  Sache bei den anderen. Sollte ich erfahren, dass ihr etwas ausgeplaudert habt, so wird sich eure Laufbahn als Soldat enden, noch ehe sie begonnen hat."  
Galwere nickte. Insbesondere nach Glorfindel's Warnung würde er es bestimmt niemanden sagen. Er wusste, welche Beziehungen der blonde Lord hatte, und das seine Worte keineswegs nur dazu dienten ihn zu erschrecken.  Was er im Schlafzimmer Athelas gesehen hatte, hatte ihn verwirrt. Zu gerne hätte er seinen Freunden davon erzählt, doch nun würde er es nicht tun, um seinen Traum nicht zu gefährden. Schon seit seiner Kindheit wollte er Soldat werden, nichts anderes. 

Galwere entschloss sich, zum Übungsplatz zu gehen, um bei den Übungen zuzusehen. Das würde ihn zumindest etwas ablenken.


	8. Kapitel 8

**Nach langer Schreibblockade ist hier nun das neue Kapitel. Außerdem gibt's ein neues Pairing, das ihr beim Lesen erfahren werdet.**

**Diesmal ist das Rating übrigens ernst gemeint. (Wegen Gewalt, Slash, Vergewaltigung, gegen Ende des Kapitels)**

**An: Zeitsprung ein paar Wochen nach dem letzten Kapitel.**

„Warum kann ich nicht mitkommen?"

Entschuldigend sah Athelas seinen Liebsten an, während er antwortete.

„Versteh doch, ich will nichts riskieren. Die Wachen von Eryn Lasgalen sind noch weniger gut auf die dunklen Geschöpfe zu sprechen als die Elben hier."

Beruhigend legte er dem Vampir die Hand auf die Schulter. 

„Ich weiß, dass du nicht so bist, aber ich will nicht das Risiko eingehen, dass du verletzt wirst."

Etwas missmutig nahm Dancadas die Hand hinunter. 

„Du weißt, dass ich gut auf mich selbst aufpassen kann." 

Dem konnte Athelas nur zustimmen. Erst vor wenigen Tagen war er mit ihm und einem kleinen Trupp Elben unterwegs zu einer Siedlung gewesen. Auf dem Weg dorthin gerieten sie in einen Hinterhalt. Bewundernd hatte er mitbekommen, wie gut sein Vampir kämpfen konnte.

Trotz ihrer Überzahl waren die Gegner im Kampf unterlegen. Von den Elben war niemand verletzt, so nahmen sie es dem Vampir auch nicht übel, dass er seinen Hunger an den Gegnern stillte.

Athelas lächelte: „Ja, du hast ja recht. Ich war einfach nur in Sorge."

„Also darf ich mit dir mitkommen?" 

„Ja, du kannst mitkommen. Ich werde dich mit in meine Leibgarde aufnehmen."

...........................................................................................................................................................................................

Die Reise verlief ohne Zwischenfälle, und so kamen sie ohne Verzögerungen im Waldreich Thranduil's an. Lord Athelas ließ Dancadas mittig in der Gruppe reiten, um bei den Wachen nicht den Eindruck zu erwecken, er wäre eventuell ein Feind oder Gefangener, der nur auf eine Fluchtmöglichkeit warte.

Weiter hinten ritt Lord Glorfindel. Es war ihm fast anzusehen, dass er schlecht gelaunt war. All seine Bemühungen, Lord Athelas zu überreden, den Vampir nicht mitzunehmen, waren gescheitert. 

Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut an das Gespräch, in dem er ihn auch das vorwarf, was der junge Galwere mitbekommen hatte.

Zu seiner Enttäuschung versuchte Athelas gar nicht erst sich herauszureden. Stattdessen bat er Glorfindel, er möge sich doch bitte um seine eigenen Angelegenheiten kümmern. Dann war er gegangen.

Als sich abends alle im großen Saal trafen, versuchte er vergebens, Athelas allein, ohne den Vampir anzutreffen. Doch diese hingen wie Kletten aneinander. Waren die anderen blind gewesen? Er hatte oft genug die zärtlichen Gesten der beiden bemerkt. Zudem schien es, als würde Athelas ihn willentlich ignorieren, ihn den großen Balrogtöter. Wütend hatte er sich damit begnügt den anderen zuzusehen und sich früh zurückzuziehen. Als er zu seinem Gemach ging, kam ihm die Erkenntnis: 

Er war eifersüchtig auf den Vampir von Myrmenis!

Die Wachen Thranduils gaben das Signal zum Halten. Misstrauisch beäugten sie den Vampir. Eine Erklärung von Athelas Seite her genügte jedoch, dass dieser in Ruhe gelassen wurde. 

„Wir werden euch zum Palast bringen, folgt uns!"

Langsam setzte sich der Trupp in Bewegung. Über mehrere versteckte Pfade wurden sie  zum Palast geführt. Dort angekommen, nahmen einige Elben ihnen die Pferde ab. Andere führten sie ins Innere des Palastes.

Dort wurden sie bereits erwartet. „Kommt, der König erwartet Euch bereits."

Nach einem Blick auf Dancadas fügten sie hinzu: „Aber es wird besser sein, wenn ihr diesen nicht mit hinein nehmt."

Das konnte er ganz gut akzeptieren. Immerhin war er hier und würde noch später bei Athelas sein können. 

„Ich werde solange draußen warten.", sagte er daher, bevor Lord Athelas irgendetwas erwidern konnte.

„Nun gut, aber solange hier stehen musst du wirklich nicht.", sagte Athelas, der genau wusste, dass es lange dauern würde, bis sie in ihre Gemächer gehen konnten.

 So wandte er sich an die Elben, die die Gruppe hereingebracht hatte: „Zeigt ihm den Weg zu meinem Gemach, ich werde ihn dort später abholen."

Die fragenden Blicke ignorierte er geflissentlich und betrat als erster den Thronsaal. Jedoch bemerkte er, dass sich ein Elb, für seinen Geschmack etwas zu dicht hinter ihm aufhielt. Mit leise Stimme, so dass es nur der Angesprochene hörte, sagte er:

„Ich wäre euch durchaus verbunden, wenn ihr etwas Abstand einhalten würdet, Lord Glorfindel!"

.......................................................................................................................................................................................

_A/N: Ein paar Stunden später auf einem  Fest zur Begrüßung der Gäste._

„Es ist so anders hier."

„Wie meinst du das?"

Leise lachend sah Dancadas den Elben an. 

„Ich meine die Zimmer sind hier anders, die Elben sehen anders auch, benehmen sich anders..."

„Sie benehmen sich anders?"

„Na ja, sie sind zwar nicht begeistert von mir, aber immerhin ignorieren sie einen nicht, außerdem schauen sie nicht immer so hochnäsig wie einige gewisse Lords."

Athelas musste sich beherrschen, nicht laut loszuprusten. Ja, er ahnte, was der Vampir damit meinte. Er dachte belustigt an den meist würdevollen Ausdruck  der Lords bei sich zuhause, der, wenn sie verärgert waren so aussah, als hätten sie in eine Zitrone gebissen.

„Was  ist daran so lustig?", riss der Vampir ihn aus Gedanken.

„Nichts, nichts, ich war nur in Gedanken bei den würdevollen Herren daheim. Aber erzähl nur weiter, was ist noch anders."

„Es riecht angenehm nach Wald."

„Ob es wohl daran liegt, das der Palast im Wald liegt?" 

Grinsend wich Athelas einem Knuff von Dancadas aus.

„Kein Grund mich gleich zu hauen."

„Warum gehen wir nicht aufs Zimmer, ich meine, die Begrüßung ist vorbei..."

„Ja ich weiß, aber ich habe einige Bekannte lange nicht gesehen. Mit ihnen möchte ich mich noch ein wenig unterhalten. Geh doch schon mal vor. Ich komme dann etwas später nach."

„Einverstanden, aber bleib nicht zulange."

Dancadas gab dem Elben einen flüchtigen Kuss, bevor er den Saal verließ und sich auf den Weg in sein und Lord Athelas Gemach machte.

Er merkte nicht, dass ihm nur wenige Momente später ein Elb aus dem Saal folgte.

In seinem Gemach angekommen sah er sich kurz um. Wieder fielen ihm die Unterschiede auf, die es zwischen dem Raum hier und bei Athelas Heimstatt gab. Es war nicht so farbenfroh, eigentlich  konnte er nur Grün und Brauntöne ausmachen. Davon waren jedoch genügend vorhanden. In den  Säulen, sowie das Mobiliar waren Formen von Blättern eingearbeitet. 

Plötzlich knallte die Tür. Ruckartig drehte sich der Vampir um, und sah Lord Glorfindel an der Tür stehen.

„Was wollt ihr hier?"

„Ich möchte mich mit euch über Lord Athelas unterhalten.", sprach der blonde Elb. Dabei versuchte er äußerlich einen ruhigen gefassten Eindruck zu machen, was ihm auch gelang,  obgleich er sich am liebsten auf den Vampir vor ihn gestürzt hätte. Dieser wusste nicht, was sein Gegenüber damit bezwecken wollte.

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz.", begann er, wurde jedoch von Glorfindel unterbrochen.

„Ihr werdet Euch von Lord Athelas fernhalten!"

„Ich wüsste nicht, warum ich das tun sollte.", entgegnete der Vampir, mit einer Spur  Hochmut in seiner Stimme.

Ja, er fühlte sich nach den vielen Wochen, die er hier verbracht hatte, nach langer Zeit wieder sicher.   So achtete er auch nicht darauf, wer der Elb war, der  bei ihm war.

Der blonde Elb sah ihn mit einem nicht ergründbaren Gesichtsausdruck an.

Nur seine Augen verrieten ihn.

Neugier konnte er dort erkennen. Aber vor allem auch Hass, ein tiefer Hass, den der Vampir nicht ganz verstehen konnte.

Als der Elb auf ihn zuging, wich er instinktiv zurück. 

In Lord Glorfindel's Gesicht sah er nun nicht mehr den gleichgültigen, würdevollen Ausdruck, den er sonst immer zu sehen bekam.

Sein Blick glich dem eines Raubtieres.

Schnell hatte der blonde Elb die Distanz zwischen sich und dem Vampir überwunden und hielt ihn nun am Kragen gepackt.

„Was findet Athelas nur an dir?", frage er den Vampir zischend.

Dieser war verwundert, ob der Frage des Elben. 

„Warum lässt er dich in sein Bett, was ist so toll an dir?"

Spätestens jetzt schrillten bei dem Vampir sämtliche Alarmglocken. Doch konnte er die noch folgenden Ereignisse nicht verhindern.

Mit einem Ruck war die Tunika zerrissen, die der Vampir  trug. Erschrocken wollte der zurückweichen, doch der hatte in bereits in einem festen Griff. Mit der Rechten riss er den Kopf des Vampirs nach hinten, und küsste ihn hart.

‚Ja, er ist anders', dachte Glorfindel bei sich. Deutlich hatte er bei seinem gezwungenen Kuss die Eckzähne des Vampirs ertastet, nicht erkennbar, wie bei den Orks, doch immerhin ertastbar.

Für einen Moment ließ er von seinem Gegenüber ab. Dieser besann sich darauf was er war, und versuchte fatalerweise  den Elben anzugreifen, anstatt aus dem Raum zu flüchten.

Dieser sah den Versuch jedoch, so biss der Vampir ins Leere. 

Er ließ ihm keine Gelegenheit zu einem erneuten Angriff. Stattdessen traf seine Faust das Ziel mit größter Genauigkeit.

Die Wucht des Schlages riss ihn von den Beinen. Er roch Blut und realisierte, als er sich übers Gesicht fuhr, dass es sein eigenes war. 

Er wollte aufstehen, wurde jedoch schon von Glorfindel hochgerissen.

Dancadas gefiel der nun  leicht irre Blick des Elben gar nicht, ein Hauch von Panik überkam ihn. 

„Was, habt ihr vor? Athelas wird..."

„Nein, kleiner Blutsauger, er wird nichts. Er ist mit einigen der anderen Lords bei seiner Feier.", knurrte der Elb.

Entsetzt starrte Dancadas ihn an, er wusste nun, dass ihn keiner hören könne, denn zum einen war der Festsaal mehrere Zimmer entfernt zum anderen war es dort nicht gerade leise gewesen. Innerlich bereute Dancadas es schon, dass er nicht einfach dageblieben war.

Der Elb riss derweil auch die Leggings entzwei. 

Das holte den Vampir aus seinen Gedanken zurück.  Er wusste nicht, wie es der Elb geschafft hatte, doch dieser hatte seine eigene Leggings bereits geöffnet.

Erneut kroch Panik in ihm hoch, als Dancadas sah, wie Glorfindel's Penis herausschnellte, lang und dick. 

„Nein!", schrie er auf und wollte sich davonmachen. 

Der Elb jedoch riss ihn unsanft an den Haaren zurück und drückte ihn über die Bettkante, ohne sich um die Worte des Vampirs zu kümmern. Er ertaste die Spalte und positionierte sein Glied am Eingang. Mit einem einzigen, brutalen Stoß drang er in den Vampir ein.

Dieser schrie laut auf vor Schmerz.

„Hört auf! Bitte!", bat er den blonden Lord.

Dieser dachte jedoch nicht entfernt daran, sondern stieß immer wieder in ihn hinein, während er mit einer Hand an den Haaren zurückgerissen hielt und mit der anderen ihn festnagelte.

Der Vampir vernahm das schneller werdende Keuchen des Elben über ihm, als sein Schreien zu einem Wimmern überging. 

Nur am Rande nahm er war, wie der Elb seinen Höhepunkt erreicht, sich mit dem letzten Stoß in ihm ergoss.

Als er sich zurückzog, und den Vampir losließ, rutsche dieser zu Boden. Dort kauerte er sich zusammen und schluchzte vor sich hin.

Glorfindel hingegen zog sich wieder an. Dann starrte er den am Boden kauernden Vampir an.


	9. Kapitel 9

**So, hier ist wieder ein neues Kapitel, kurz aber schön. Danke für die schönen Rewievs.**

**@Dani: keine Sorge, dein Findelchen wird so böse bleiben. *fg* wird er auch im nächsten Kap.**

Für einen kurzen Moment war nur das stetige Schluchzen des Vampirs zu hören. Dann durchbrach der blonde Elb diese mit schneidender Stimme.

„Das sollte euch als Lehre reichen. Ich rate Euch, haltet euch von Lord Athelas fern. Am besten verschwindet ihr ganz von hier. Solchen Abschaum wie euch brauchen wir hier nicht."

Dancadas erwiderte nichts darauf, wie sollte er auch. Er fühlte sich einfach nur schrecklich, er hatte Schmerzen, wobei ihm der psychische Schmerz mehr zusetzte, als der physische. 

Nach einiger Zeit hörte er, wie die Tür zuging, und wusste, er war allein. 

Wie lange er dagesessen war, wusste er nicht, als er sich schließlich aufraffen konnte, um ins Bad zu gehen. Langsam stieg er in das Wasser hinein. Dabei machte es ihm nichts aus, dass er kalt war,  er hatte nur den Drang,  Glorfindel's  Tun von sich zu waschen. 

Dabei ließ er sich mehrfach dessen Worte durch den Kopf gehen.

Er verstand den Elben nicht. Er verstand nicht, warum er ihn so benutzt hatte, warum er ihn so hasste. Vor allem aber konnte er es nicht begreifen, dass er sich von Lord Athelas fernhalten solle. 

Athelas! Schlagartig kam er dem Vampir in die Gedanken.  Dancadas wusste um das Aussehen, des Schlafgemachs, doch wollte er nicht, dass Athelas  dies so zu Gesicht bekam. Nein, von dem was geschehen war, sollte sein geliebter Elb nichts erfahren.

Daher überwand er sich, und stieg schließlich wieder aus dem  Bad heraus.

Im Schrank fand er frische Sachen zum Anziehen, die er sich schnell überzog, bevor er sich dranmachte, aufzuräumen. 

Glorfindel  war währenddessen auf das Fest zurückgekehrt. Schon nach wenigen Minuten wurde er von Athelas begrüßt.   
"Lord Glorfindel, da seid Ihr ja wieder, wir haben uns schon gefragt, wo ihr bleibt."

„Ich hatte noch etwas zu erledigen", gab dieser  kurz angebunden zurück.

„Nun seid ihr ja wieder hier. Kommt mit. Der König lässt einen seiner guten Weine verkosten."

Lächelnd sagte der blonde Elb darauf: „Wie könnte ich es mir entgehen lassen, mit Euch anzustoßen?"

Er folgte dem anderen Lord, dabei dachte er bei sich 'Du wirst mein sein. Schönster, wenn du mich doch nur erhören würdest. Nein, ich werde dich nicht einfach kampflos diesem dahergelaufenen Blutsauger überlassen. Niemals.'

Unbemerkt,  bei dem Gedanken, verspannte sich Glorfindel. Dennoch zwang er sich zu einem Lächeln, als sich Athelas zu ihm umsah.

Fast zeitgleich war der Hauptmann von Myrmenis zusammen mit mehreren anderen Untergebenen auf der Suche, nach dem Portal. Dabei wirkte nicht nur er ziemlich unzufrieden. Er wusste, dass es ein beinahe unmögliches Unterfangen war. Denn selbst wenn es ihnen gelänge, das Tor zu öffnen, sie müssten den Vampir in einem sehr großen Land suchen. Zudem wussten  sie fast alle um die Gefährlichkeit von den Wesen und der Kampfkraft der Elben aus diesem Reich, oder hatten davon gehört.

Keiner verspürte sonderliche Lust darauf es selbst zu erfahren. 

Doch sie hatten keine Wahl, daher suchten sie angestrengt weiter. 

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, zumindest schien es dem Hauptmann so, hörte er einen seiner Leute rufen.  Schnell lenkte er sein Pferd zu dem Rufenden, und fragte ihn, was er gesehen habe.

Der Angesprochene verwies auf eingetrocknete  Spuren am Boden. 

„Hmm, das könnte eventuell seine Spur sein.", murmelte er.  

Er beschloss, der Spur zu folgen. 


	10. Kapitel 10

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1

**So hier ist das neuste Kapitel.**

**Zum größten Teil wieder R-Rating, wer also mit Gewalt, Sex (oder beidem zusammen) und sonstigem nichts anfangen kann oder einfach nichts davon lesen will: einfach wegklicken.**

**Allen anderen viel Spaß beim lesen.**

Lord Athelas wunderte sich, das Dancadas noch nicht zum Frühstück erschienen war. Zwar wusste er, dass der Vampir andere Nahrung bevorzugte, doch bisher war dieser immer erschienen, auch wenn er nur still neben ihm saß.

Angesichts der Müdigkeit, seines Geliebten hatte er aber Verständnis für ihn. Sicher würde er später noch dazukommen, wenn er ausgeruht war.

  Dancadas hingegen war bereits lange wach. Doch traute er sich nicht zum Saal zu gehen, um beim Frühstück neben Athelas zu sitzen, denn er wusste, auch der blonde Lord würde dort sein. 

Nein, er wollte nicht an ihn denken. Keine fünf Minuten würde er es mit diesem an einem Tisch aushalten, daher ging er gar nicht erst hin. Das sein Liebster es verstehen würde, dessen war sich der Vampir sehr sicher.

Um sich abzulenken, ging er nach draußen.

.

Irgendwann, nach einem langen Ritt, kamen sie vor dem Gebirge an. 

Vor einem der Felsen endete die Spur, was Jheral verwunderte, denn es schien so, als  wäre der Reiter geradewegs durch den Felsen hindurch gelaufen.

„Das muss es sein.",  rief er.

Neugierig versammelten seine Leute sich um ihn.

„Seid ihr sicher?"

„Und ob ich mir sicher bin. Seht euch die Spuren an. Sie enden direkt vor der Felswand, doch das Pferd ist nicht stehen geblieben.  Wenn sie umgedreht wären, oder auch rückwärts gegangen wären, dann müssten wir die Spuren ebenfalls sehen können, aber es gibt keine."

Entschlossen richtete er sich auf und befahl seinen Leuten:

„Zwei Mann bleiben hier, der Rest folgt mir zurück in die Stadt. Wir werden Myrmenis von dieser Entdeckung berichten. Bald haben wir ihn."

Auf dem Rückweg fragte einer ihn: 

„Warum ist es so wichtig, dass wir ihn so schnell finden, auf die paar tage kommt es doch nun auch nicht mehr an."

Rasch drehte Jheral sich zu dem Sprecher um.

„Wage es nicht, diese Worte in seiner Gegenwart auszusprechen, oder willst du wie sein Berater enden?"

Entsetzt schüttelte der Mann den Kopf.

„Nun, dann ist ja gut. Und um deine Frage zu beantworten: Das Gift, welches ihn daran hindert seine natürliche Nahrung zu nehmen, wird in ein bis zwei Wochen nachgelassen haben. Ich weiß nicht, was die Elben ihm geben, damit er weiter existiert, doch eins steht fest: Sobald er wieder in der Lage ist, Blut zu sich zu nehmen, wird es fast unmöglich sein, ihn in der anderen Welt zu finden oder auch zu Halten.

Und was Myrmenis dann mit uns macht, daran will ich gar nicht denken. Also haltet den Mund und reitet weiter!"

.

„Warum warst du heute morgen nicht da?", fragte Athelas den Vampir. 

Erst gerade hatte er ihn in der Nähe der Ställe gefunden.

„Und heute beim Mittagsmahl habe ich dich auch vermisst, warum weichst du mir  plötzlich aus?"

„Aber das tue ich nicht."

Entschuldigend sah Dancadas den Elben an.

„Ich war etwas durcheinander, und wollte mir außerdem die Pferde ansehen. Dabei muss ich wohl die Zeit vergessen haben. Verzeih mir."

„Da gibt es nichts zu verzeihen. Ich war in Sorge, das du vielleicht… Ach vergiss was ich sage. Jetzt habe ich dich ja gefunden."

Neckend Athelas den Vampir zu sich heran und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Dass dieser ihm jedoch auswich, verwunderte ihn.

„Was hast du denn?"

„Es ist nichts."

„Das glaube ich nicht. Du..."

Dancadas unterbrach ihn, indem er  seinerseits nun einen Arm um den Elben legte, ihn heranzog und ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange hauchte.

„Entschuldige, ich bin noch etwas müde. Bitte lass mich noch ein wenig ausruhen."

„Das kannst du, aber ich hätte zu gerne noch ein paar Stunden mit dir verbracht, bevor ich aufbreche."

Sofort fuhr Dancadas hoch. 

„Du geht's weg? Wann? Wohin?"

Lächelnd versuchte Athelas ihn zu beruhigen.

„Sei unbesorgt, ich begleite nur einige Elben zu einer Menschensiedlung. Sie haben dort etwas zu erledigen."

„Dann bleibst du nicht lange weg?"

„Leider doch. Es dauert ungefähr drei Tage, bis wir dort sind. In knapp einer Woche, bin ich wieder hier."

„Warum kann ich nicht mitkommen. Ich möchte nicht solange ohne dich sein."

Sachte nahm Athelas die Hände des Vampirs.

„Ich weiß, aber die Menschen würden es nicht verstehen. Sie kennen deine Art noch mehr nur als blutrünstige Monster, aus alten Geschichten. Es würde die gesamte Gruppe gefährden."

Als er den traurigen Blick Dancadas's  spürte, nahm er ihn sanft in den Arm.

„Ich verspreche dir, ich werde mich beeilen."

.

Langsam ging Dancadas die Gänge entlang. Alles sah fast gleich aus, darum wusste er nicht, wo er war, doch es war ihm in diesem Moment egal.

Vor wenigen Minuten war Athelas mit den anderen Elben losgeritten. Sanft hatte der Elb ihn zum Abschied geküsst. Dancadas vermisste ihn bereits.

Unter den Elben, gab es so gut wie niemanden, mit der sich unbedingt mit ihm unterhalten wollte. 

Die, die es getan hätten, waren in der Gruppe mit Athelas aufgebrochen.

Gedankenverloren betrachtete er die Bilder die im Gang hingen. 

Dann wurde er plötzlich herumgerissen, und gegen das Mauerwerk gedrückt.

Entsetzt sah er sich funkelnd blauen Augen gegenüber.

„Ich sagte doch ihr sollt euch von ihm fernhalten.", zischte der Angreifer.

„Doch wie es aussieht habt ihr eure Lektion nicht begriffen."

„Was… was wollt Ihr?"

Dancadas Stimme zitterte, ebenso sein Körper. Er hatte nicht vergessen, was der Elb ihm angetan hatte, und nun war er ihm wieder ausgeliefert.

„Ich wiederhole mich ja eigentlich  nicht gerne, aber bei euch mach ich gerne eine Ausnahme."

Dancadas wagte einen Fluchtversuch, doch war er noch etwas geschwächt, so dass  es selbst für einen schwächeren Elben ein leichtes gewesen wäre, ihn zurück zu halten.

Und Glorfindel war alles andere als schwach, und er war wütend. Nur die anderen Elben, die sich vor der Abreise der Gruppe noch hier aufhielten, hatten ihn davon abgehalten, sich gleich auf den Vampir zu stürzen. 

Doch nun waren sie weg.

„Schrei nur", sagte er drohend, „Es wird nur niemand kommen, um dir zu helfen."  
Wenige Minuten später durchbrachen  laute Schreie, die Stille des Ortes. 

Doch wie der blonde Lord vorausgesagt hatte, kümmert sich niemand darum.

Wimmernd versuchte der Vampir sich vor dem Zugriff des Elben zu schützen. Von seinem Gesicht lief Blut herunter, wo ihn der Elb getroffen hatte, als er versucht hatte, diesen zu beißen.

Ihm tat bereits alles weh, doch am meisten schmerzte es ihn dort, wo  ihn der Elb mehrmals brutal genommen hatte, ohne ihn auch nur ansatzweise, zum Beispiel mit zarten Berührungen, darauf  vorzubereiten.

Blut  und Samen floss aus ihm auf das Laken herab, während Glorfindel längst noch nicht fertig war mit ihm.

„Bitte..", hauchte Dancadas.

Glorfindel, der es vernahm riss ihn an den Haaren zurück und sah aus blitzenden Augen an.

 „Ich soll aufhören? Ja soll ich das?", knurrte er.

Dann drehte Dancadas mit einem Schlag wieder herum. 

Dieser war nicht mehr in der Lage sich dagegen zu wehren, als der Elb ein weiteres Mal in ihn stieß.

Wimmernd flehte er ihn mit leiser Stimme an:

„Nein..bitte..Hör auf..bitte… lass mich gehen…"

Doch der Elb kümmerte sich nicht darum.

Als er dann endlich, nach ein paar Momenten kam, und anscheinend genug hatte,  ließ er von Dancadas ab.

Dieser  krümmte sich sofort zusammen.

Er hatte jedoch keine Zeit, sich auch nur annähernd zu erholen, denn Glorfindel zog ihn bereits wieder hoch und schleuderte ihn in Richtung der Tür, wo er unsanft auf dem Boden aufkam.

„Los, geh, verschwinde von hier. Wenn ich dich in einer Stunde noch  in diesem Reich sehen sollte, werde ich die Lektion gerne wiederholen."

Der Vampir brauchte ihn nicht anzusehen, um herauszufinden, ob es ernst gemeint war. Er wusste es auch so.

Da er  der Aufforderung des Elben nicht sofort folgte,  wurde er von diesem kurzerhand gepackt und  wortwörtlich rausgeworfen.

Dass niemand auf den Gängen zu sehen war, war Glück für den Vampir  gewesen, denn er hatte keine Möglichkeit gehabt, sich wenigstens eine Robe überzuziehen.

So gelangte er aber ungesehen nach draußen, und wie durch ein Wunder auch ungesehen aus der Stadt.

Doch wie sollte er es innerhalb einer Stunde die Grenzen erreichen.

Trotz seines angeschlagenen Zustandes versuchte er, sich zu konzentrieren, sich auf seine alten Kräfte zu besinnen.

Es war zu lange her, dass er sie eingesetzt hatte, denn Myrmenis konnte dies immer sehr gut unterbinden. So dauerte es auch eine Weile, bis er es schaffte, sein Reittier herbeizurufen.

.

Es wunderte ihn zwar, dass Vagnard keinen Sattel und kein Zaumzeug mehr trug, doch er machte sich auch keine weiteren Gedanken darum.

Das Pferd half seinem Herrn so gut es konnte beim Aufsteigen und wartete dann auf dessen Anweisung.

Dancadas krallte sich an der Mähne des Tieres fest und sagte ihm leise:

„Bring mich hier weg."

Langsam setzte sich der Hengst in Bewegung.

.

_A/N: Ein paar Tage später._

Seit einem Tag waren sie bereits auf der Heimreise, und noch immer ging es ihm miserabel. Als sie noch in der Menschensiedlung waren, dachte Athelas, es würde vielleicht an dem Essen liegen, dass sie dort bekommen hatten.

Doch keinem  aus der Reisegruppe schien es genauso wie ihm zu ergehen. 

Zwar waren die Kopfschmerzen verschwunden, die ihn auf der Hinreise des Öfteren plagten, doch besser fühlte er sich trotzdem nicht besser, im Gegenteil. Er fühlte sich kaputt, wie nach einem heftigen Kampf, doch einen solchen hatte er in den letzten Tagen nicht  zu kämpfen gehabt.

„Rochon!"

Dieser Ruf  holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken zurück. Zu anderer Zeit hätte er sich für seine Unachtsamkeit getadelt, doch nun fühlte er, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte.

Er ritt den anderen hinterher, die schon auf den Reiter zugeritten.

Noch bevor sie ankamen, erkannte er ihn.

‚Nein, das kann nicht …', dachte er noch, während er auf ihn zueilte.

Der Vampir sah auf den ersten und auch zweiten Blick schrecklich aus. Seine Kleidung war völlig zerrissen, praktisch eigentlich nicht mehr vorhanden,  und an vielen Stellen klebte angetrocknetes Blut.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Athelas seinen Liebsten haltend entsetzt.

Doch dieser antwortete nicht, sondern starrte an ihm vorbei. 

„Schon gut, du musst es mir ja nicht sagen, wenn du nicht kannst. Wir müssen dich so schnell wie möglich zurück bringen."

Als Dancadas dies vernahm, kam in ihm Panik hoch. Nein, er wollte nicht zurück. Mit einem leisen aber entsetzt gehauchten „Nein!" machte er dies auch klar.

„Aber wieso…", begann Athelas, bevor er verstummte.

Eindringlich sah er den Vampir an.

„Es hat etwas mit dem Ort zu tun. Wer war es, sag es mir!"

Kopfschüttelnd wollte Dancadas ihm die Antwort vorenthalten, doch schließlich brachte er „Glorfindel", über die Lippen. Er sprach zwar sehr leise, doch Athelas verstand ihn sehr gut. 

Nun wusste er es also.  Während des  Heimrittes riss er sich zusammen, um nicht auszurasten, doch innerlich schwor er sich, dass Lord Glorfindel für das, was er dem Vampir angetan hatte bitter bezahlen würde.

.

Glorfindel war gut gelaunt. In nicht weniger als einer Stunde würden Lord Athelas und die restlichen Elben wieder zurückgelehrt sein. 

Zu deren Begrüßung hatte der Herr des Hauses eine kleine Feier ausrichten lassen.

Doch Glorfindel hatte noch nicht vor,  schon vorher dort zu erscheinen. Er durchschritt den hinteren Teil des großen Gartens, um sich etwas Ruhe zu gönnen.

Wie zu erwarten war niemand da, der seine Ruhe hätte stören können.

Als er sich nach vorne beugte, um an einer der wunderbar duftenden Rosen zu riechen, bemerkte er den Schatten hinter sich.

Er wollte noch herumwirbeln, doch er hatte es zu spät bemerkt. Ein Dumpfer Schmerz am Kopf ließ ihn in Dunkelheit gleiten.


	11. Kapitel 11

**Nach langer Zeit hier mal wieder etwas Neues. Ist nicht viel geworden, aber immerhin etwas.**

**Diesmal gibt's weder Gewalt, noch Slash. **

**Disclaimer steht wie immer im ersten Kapitel.**

**@Aramee: es war nur die rede davon, dass er beißen wollte, und  Das Gift wirkt nur in Bezug auf Menschen (Die Elben hab ich einfach mit den Menschen gleichgesetzt, man möge es mir verzeihen.) Ähm, bevor du fragst, wie es wirkt: es sorgt dafür, dass es Danci, sobald er das Blut eines Menschen (Oder Elben) konsumiert, ganz einfach ganz schlecht und elend geht.**

**Myrmenis ließ es ihm verabreichen, als er ihn in seine Dienste zwang, um ihn leichter kontrollieren zu können. **

**Hmmm  ich glaube um das zu verstehen, müsste ich die Vorgeschichte (die auf einem RPG beruht) hervorkramen, aber die beinhaltet  so gut wie keine Faktoren  aus HdR. Wenn du daran Interesse hast, dann sag mir Bescheid, oki?**

„Was soll das heißen? Ihr wollt mir doch nicht im Ernst erzählen, dass ihr das Tor gefunden habt und dann wieder hierher zurückgekehrt seid, um es mir zu erzählen? Ihr wisst, wozu ich euch losschickte?"

Die Stimme Myrmenis war leise, was ihn umso gefährlicher machte, denn seine gefürchteten Wutausbrüche leiteten sich stets so ein.

Es galt also, ruhig zu bleiben, und ihn möglichst nicht weiter zu verärgern.

Bemüht, dem  Blick des Herrschers standzuhalten, begann Jheral mit seiner Erklärung.

„Wie ihr sicher wisst, ist das Land hinter dem Portal  ein gefährlicher Ort. Die als Orks bezeichneten Kreaturen bereiten mir dabei weniger Probleme, aber bei den Elben kann es zu Schwierigkeiten kommen. Wir bräuchten  mehr Leute, wenn wir den Vampir von ihnen wegholen wollen. Mit meinen Leuten wäre es zu riskant. Und das würde euch auch nichts bringen. Ihr hättet ein paar wertvolle Krieger verloren, und den Vampir würdet ihr auch nie wieder zu Gesicht bekommen."

Als er zu Ende gesprochen hatte, wartete er auf die Antwort von Myrmenis, innerlich hoffend, dass er den Raum wieder lebend verlassen könne.

Umso mehr war er überrascht,  dass ihm Myrmenis zustimmte.

„Ich habe mich nicht in euch getäuscht, als ich euch zum Hauptmann machte.", sprach dieser.

„An die so offensichtliche Gefahr habe ich nicht gedacht, doch solch ein Fehler wird mir nicht noch einmal unterlaufen. Ich werde euch ein kleines Heer mit schicken, dass euch beim Kampf unterstützen wird."

„Ich danke euch, Herr!"

„Dann reite nun wieder zurück, und haltet Ausschau nach Dancadas!", befahl Myrmenis ihm.

Mit einer tiefen Verbeugung verabschiedete sich Jheral und verließ den Raum.

Als er die Tür draußen hinter sich verschlossen hatte atmete er erleichtert tief durch und machte sich auf dem Weg zu den Ställen, wo seine Leute auf ihn warteten. 

Auf halbem Wege fiel ihm jedoch eine Wichtige Tatsache ein: Das Portal war magischen Ursprungs, und nur ein erfahrener Magier würde in der Lage sein,  es zu öffnen. Eine Chance für ihn und seine Leute, dieses Tor zu passieren  war demnach nicht gegeben, denn es war kein erfahrener Magier unter ihnen.

Für einen Moment dachte Jheral daran, noch einmal zu Myrmenis zurückzugehen. Doch so schnell ihm der Gedanke kam, verwarf er ihn wieder. Er war ohne ernste Zwischenfälle aus dem Palast rausbekommen, weshalb also sein Glück herausfordern? Sicher würde es auch eine andere Möglichkeit geben, an den benötigten Magier zu gelangen.

Darüber nachdenkend setzte er seinen Weg zu den Stallungen fort.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Langsam kam Glorfindel wieder zu Bewusstsein. Sein Kopf schmerzte noch immer leicht von dem Schlag, den er abbekommen hatte,  doch schränkte  es seine Wahrnehmung nicht nennenswert ein. Er stellte fest, dass er an einer Wand stand, was ihn doch verwunderte, denn eigentlich wäre er dazu während seiner Bewusstlosigkeit nicht in der Lage gewesen. Den Grund für seine Lage erkannte er jedoch im gleichen Moment, als er sich seine nach vorne ins Gesicht hängenden Haare zurückstreichen wollte: Er war an der Wand festgekettet.

Nun wusste er, dass er in den unterirdisch angelegten Verließen war und er konnte nur hoffen, dass man ihn bald vermissen würde, und ihn suchen würde. Denn die Verließe waren so gebaut, dass aus ihnen laute Rufe nur sehr leise zu vernehmen waren. 

Nachdem er jedoch an sich hinab gesehen hatte, war er sich gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob er in seinem derzeitigen Zustand überhaupt gefunden werden wollte.


	12. Kapitel 12

**Und wieder mal ein neues Kapitel  fertig.**

**Disclaimer: ja, ja, mir gehört noch immer nix, was irgendwie von Tolkien stammt. Siehe auch Kapitel 1.**

Dancadas ging im Flur des Hauses auf und ab. Vergebens hatte Athelas versucht, mit ihm über die vergangene Woche zu reden. 

Als er ihm  jedoch sagte, dass Glorfindel verschwunden sei, merkte er die Erleichterung, die von dem Vampir ausging.

„Er kann dir jetzt nichts tun, aber wenn du nicht darüber reden möchtest, dann verstehe ich es.", sagte er schließlich.

„Trotzdem würde ich mich freuen, wenn du wieder mal mit zum Abendessen kommst. Du warst schon so lange nicht dabei."

„Was soll ich denn da? Die meisten würde es doch nur stören, wenn ich unter euch sitzen würde."

Energisch hielt Athelas den Vampir am Arm fest, hinderte ihn so daran, weiter auf und ab zu laufen. 

Er sah ihm eindringlich in die Augen.

„Ich bin aber nicht ‚Die Meisten', und es interessiert mich auch nicht, was sie denken. Ich  möchte dich endlich wieder neben mir sitzen haben. Bitte, komm wenigstens heute mit, nur ein paar Stunden."

Dancadas seufzte, er saß gerne mit dem Elben zusammen, aber nicht unter all den anderen. Er konnte ihre Abneigung oft zu deutlich spüren, auch wenn sie ihm äußerlich gegenüber völlig gleichgültig taten.

Sicher gab es auch einige, die ihm gegenüber nicht ablehnend gegenüber standen, doch das waren nicht sehr viele.

„Na gut, ich werde mitkommen.", überwand er sich schließlich.

„Aber sei mir nicht böse, wenn nach kurzer Zeit wieder gehen sollte.", bat er Athelas.

Dieser sah ihn lächelnd an.

„Wie könnte ich dir jemals böse sein, mein dunkler Geliebter?".

Noch immer lächelnd zog er den Vampir mit sich mit. 

„Du scheinst es ja sehr eilig zu haben."

„Ich wäre nur nicht gerne der letzte, der erscheint."

Kopfschüttelnd hielt Dancadas mit dem Elben Schritt, der nun, anstatt würdevoll zu gehen, zum Saal  lief, als wäre er ausgehungert.

Bevor sie eintraten, besann er sich jedoch, strich seine Kleidung glatt um dann einzutreten.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Rote Nebel tanzten vor seinen Augen. Zum wiederholten Male schüttelte er den Kopf, um sie zu vertreiben, doch dies gelang ihm nur teilweise. 

Was war nur geschehen?

Er lehnte sich an eine der Säulen im Flur, auf den er kurz zuvor hinausgerannt war. 

Geradezu fluchtartig hatte er den Saal verlassen, ohne sich um die anderen, oder Athelas Rufe zu kümmern.

Das Dröhnen in seinen  Ohren konnte er kaum mehr ertragen. Es hatte eine Zeitlang gedauert, bis er begriff,  was es gewesen war: der Herzschlag der Elben die in seiner Nähe saßen!

Als er dann auch noch einen süßlichen Geruch vernahm, den er selbst nach Jahrhunderten wieder erkennen konnte, stand er blitzartig auf. Sein Stuhl fiel polternd zu Boden, und mit ihm auch einiges Geschirr, das zu nah am Rand des Tisches gestanden Hatte. 

„Was bei…", begann einer der Elben an der Spitze des Tisches, doch der Vampir hörte die restlichen Worte nicht mehr. 

Er musste raus aus dem Raum, bevor ihn die Wucht seiner Wahrnehmung verrückt machte.

Abermals atmete er tief durch, und dachte nach. _Kann es wahr sein? Bin ich schon so lange in diesem Land? _

Das, worauf er jahrelang gehofft hatte, schien nun endlich einzutreten: Myrmenis Gift begann schwächer zu werden, Dancadas fühlte wie seine alte Stärke zurückkehrte. 

Vom Flur her hörte er Schritte herbeieilen. 

Eilig huschte er hinter die Säule, bleib regungslos, und konzentriert stehen.

„Dancadas, warte doch!",  rief Athelas. 

_Was hat er bloß, warum ist er so panisch weggelaufen?_

„Bitte antworte mir! Wo bist du?"

_Wo soll ich ihn suchen? Wo kann er nur sein? Vielleicht ist er in der Bibliothek, ja da war er immer sehr gerne.  Da muss er sein._

Nur die Säule trennte die beiden voneinander, doch Athelas konnte den Vampir nicht ausmachen. Dieser blieb weiterhin regungslos, bis sich der Elb weiter entfernte.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

„Wo ist er?"

„Ich weiß es nicht.", antwortete Athelas dem Elben vor sich ruhig. 

„In der Bibliothek ist er nicht, und auch nicht in seinem oder meinem Raum."

„Ich wusste doch, dass wir ihn nicht hätten hier lassen dürfen!", meldete sich nun auch Elrohir zu Wort.

„Wir hätten ihn gar nicht erst herbringen sollen, diesen…"

„Sei still!", herrschte Athelas ihn an.

„Du weißt gar nicht, was…"

Er kam nicht dazu, den Satz zu Ende zu sprechen, denn entsetzlicher Schrei, der deutlich erkennbar von einem Elben kam, klang durch den sonst so friedvollen Ort.


	13. Kapitel 13

**Disclaimer:  Mir gehört nix, na gut fast nix, Athelas,  der Vampir, gehören mir. Alle anderen Elben und Orte beruhen auf Tolkiens Gedanken. **

**Und wieder ein neues kurzes Kapitelchen zum Lesen.**

**Warnung: Hmm, ja, ein verletzter Elb, aber sonst nichts weltbewegendes…**

A/N:  Falls ich es noch nicht erwähnt hatte, das Kapitel findet in Bruchtal statt.

Abrupt hörten alle Gespräche auf, jeder starrte in die Richtung, aus der der Schrei gekommen war. Der Schreck darüber hielt zumindest bei Lord Athelas  nicht lange an. 

„Figwit!", sprach er aus, was viele andere auch dachten. 

Figwit war einer der wenigen Elben die noch etwas zu erledigen hatten, bevor sie  zum Fest erschienen. Und sein gemach war das einzigste, das in der Richtung des Schreies lag.

Ohne zu zögern rannte der Elb los, gefolgt von Lord Elrond,  der sich erstens auch um den Elben sorgte, und zweitens ihm als Heiler vielleicht helfen könnte.

Während im Raum das Gemurmel anfing, beeilten sich die beiden Elben, schnell zu Figwits Gemach zu kommen.

Schon bevor sie den Raum betraten, ahnten sie schlimmes, denn der Geruch von Blut stach ihnen entgegen, als sie die Tür öffneten, also traten sie eilends ein.

Sofort fielen ihrer beide Blicke auf den Boden. 

Neben verstreuten Büchern und Scherben,  sahen sie, was sie gehofft hatten, nicht vorzufinden. 

Vor ihnen lag Figwit auf  einem Teppich im Raum auf dem Bauch, die langen Haare lagen wild in alle Richtungen verstreut, und nur durch ihr gutes Gehör konnten die beiden Elben den Atem des Liegenden hören.

Erst jetzt, als sich Athelas zu ihm runterbeugte, um ihn auf den Rücken zu drehen, und dabei in dessen Robe fasste, bemerkte er die rote Konsistenz darin, die sich auch auf dem Teppich wieder fand. 

Mit einem Ruck drehte er den liegenden Elben um, der dies mit einem kaum wahrnehmbaren Stöhnen quittierte.

Athelas sowie Elrond, zuckten zurück und zogen scharf den Atem ein, als sie die Verletzung des Elben sahen.

Zwischen Schulter und Hals war das Fleisch aufgerissen,  Blut sickerte noch immer hervor.

Mit aufgerissenen Augen sah der verletzte Elb die anderen beiden an, stoßweise atmend. 

„…Wer?", fragte Athelas,  doch gleichzeitig hoffte er innig, dass Dancadas nichts damit zu tun habe, er wollte es einfach nicht wahrhaben.

„..Der..Vampir…ich..wollte..nur…", röchelte der Gefragte.

„Lieg still, wir werden deine Wunde versorgen.", entgegnete Elrond, doch das hörte Figwit nicht mehr, denn er war bereits in Bewusstlosigkeit hinübergeglitten. Elronds Blick zeugte davon, dass er wenig Hoffnung für den Verletzten hegte, insbesondere, nachdem er dessen Robe aufgemacht hatte, und die weiteren Verletzungen angesehen hatte.

………………………………………………………………………………………………


	14. Kapitel 14 überarbeitet

**Überarbeitetes Kapitel.  **

**Disclaimer: im Kap eins, und noch immer gehört mir nix. (Ausnahmen natürlich mein Danci, Athelas, Elfaron, Myrmenis, Hasgath).**

**Warnungen: Ein Elb wird schwer verletzt, aber es ist ja nur einer….**

_In Hasgath_

„Ich muss mich für den Jungen entschuldigen, er steht noch am Anfang seiner Ausbildung und wird die Konsequenzen für sein Handeln übernehmen. Dennoch kann ich nicht so einfach zustimmen, das Portal wieder zu öffnen. Wir wissen ja nicht einmal, wo es sich befindet."

Jheral hatte dem Magier bis dahin schweigend zugehört.

Es war ihm ein Rätsel gewesen, dass sie ihn überhaupt zu den Obersten Magiern vorließen,  immerhin war er als Myrmenis Getreuer kein gern gesehener Gast in Hasgath.

Nun unterbrach er den Magier, denn so leicht wollte er nicht aufgeben.

„Wir wissen, wo sich die Stelle befindet, an der das Portal erschienen ist!", sagte er schnell.

„Würde Euch die Ortsangabe genügen?"

Schweigend starrte ihn der Magier an und drehte sich  dann nach endlos erscheinenden  Minuten um, um zielsicher zu einem bestimmten Buch in der Großen Bibliothek zu gehen.

Der Magier wusste genau, welches Buch er brauchte. Nachdem er es sich genommen hatte, ging er wieder zu dem wartenden Hauptmann zurück.

„Euch ist klar, dass wir das Portal nicht lange offen halten werden?"

Jheral nickte.

„Ich verstehe, Ihr wollt kein Risiko eingehen…"

„Es ist uns gleich, was euch dort widerfahren könnte oder was mit dem Vampir geschieht.  Ihr erhaltet unsere Hilfe nur, da dadurch die Beziehungen zwischen eurem Herrscher und dieser Stadt verbessert werden können."

Mit einem warnenden Blick sah der Magier Jheral an.

„Wir werden das Portal, wenn der Zauber gelingt, für etwa eine Woche offen halten. Danach werden wir es versiegeln, und die Schriften vernichten, so  dass niemand mehr in der Lage sein wird es zu öffnen."

Jheral wusste, was diese Worte bedeuteten. Ihnen blieb nur eine Woche, wenig Zeit,  um den Vampir zu finden und Myrmenis zu bringen.

In Anbetracht der Gefahren und der Größe des Landes, kein leichtes Unterfangen.

Sollten sie nicht mehr rechtzeitig durch das Portal zurückgehen, so würden sie den Rest ihres Lebens in dem fremden Reich verbringen. Dennoch erschien ihm diese Aussicht verlockender, als unter Myrmenis Klinge zu streben, wenn sie fehlgeschlagen waren.

„Ich bin über die Folgen im Klaren.", sprach er, ohne seine innere Unruhe über das Unternehmen preiszugeben.

Der Magier schlug darauf das große Buch in der Mitte auf. Eine alte, leicht vergilbte Karte war dort abgebildet. Sie zeigte das gesamte Schattenreich, mit einigen angrenzenden Ländern.

Zusätzlich waren an mehreren Orten sechseckige Markierungen eingezeichnet.

„Zeigt mir, wo sich das Portal befindet, das ihr angeblich gefunden habt!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Nach einigen Stunden kehrte die Suchmannschaft zurück, die von Elrond losgeschickt worden war, den Vampir zu suchen, nachdem er den verletzten Elb versorgt hatte.

Sie hatten alles abgesucht, jeden Stein umgedreht und in jedem Loch nachgesehen, doch der Vampir war unauffindbar gewesen.

Dementsprechend niedergeschlagen  trafen sie im Essenssaal ein und setzten sich um ihr Abendessen zu essen.

Elfaron, ein junger Elb,  begab sich jedoch auf schnellstem Wege zu dem Herrn des Hauses, um von der missglückten Suche zu berichten.

Lord Elrond war nicht sonderlich erfreut über den Verlauf der Geschehnisse.

„Seid ihr euch sicher, dass ihr überall nachgesehen habt?", fragte er den Hauptmann.

„Ja, mein Lord… bis auf.."

„Ja?", hakte Elrond ungeduldig nach, als Elfaron nicht weitersprach.

„Wir haben die Räume der Lords nicht durchgesehen."

„Nun, dann solltet ihr das schnellstens nachholen, bevor der Vampir noch mehr Schaden anrichtet!"

„Aber wir können doch nicht einfach…"

„Natürlich könnt ihr, ihr müsst sogar.", unterbrach Elrond ihn mit Nachdruck.

„Dieser…Vampir ist eine Gefahr, solange er hier frei herumläuft. Ich weiß nicht, was mich dazu bewogen hat, ihn in Imladris zu dulden… Nun, beeilt euch. Sonst wird er wieder zuschlagen und  ein Verletzter ist schon mehr als genug. Und wenn ihr ihn gefunden habt, schickt mir Lord Glorfindel und Lord Erestor, ich habe vor mich mit ihnen zu beraten."

„Wie ihr wünscht."

Elfaron ging zur Tür. Bevor er jedoch hinausging, drehte er sich noch mal zu Lord Elrond um, der gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster sah.

„Figwit,.. wird er...?"

Der Halbelb drehte sich zu dem Fragenden um und sah ihn lange an, bevor er den Kopf langsam schüttelte.

„Ich habe wenig Hoffnung, dass er es überleben wird."

Betrübt nickte Elfaron und machte sich auf den Weg, seine Leute zusammen zu suchen und die Suche nach dem Vampir wieder aufzunehmen.  

Doch auch ein anderer Elb war dabei, den Vampir zu suchen, abseits von dem Suchtrupp.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Rote Nebel tanzten vor seinen Augen. Erschöpft keuchend schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. Wie Donner hallte der Schlag der zugeworfenen Tür in seinen Ohren wieder. Nun war er wieder in dem Raum, in dem alles angefangen hatte, der Raum, in dem er Athelas dass erste Mal nahe gekommen war. Wankend durchquerte er  den Raum, bis er in das Schlafgemach kam, wo er langsam um das große Bett herum. Nur langsam klärte sich die Sicht vor seinem Auge, der rote Schleier verschwand. Sein Blick fiel auf seine Hände. Getrocknetes Blut klebte daran. Den Blick nach unten senkend bemerkte er schließlich auch die Risse in seiner Kleidung. Langsam wurden seine Gedanken klaren, kehrte die  die Erinnerung der letzten Stunden zurück.

Langsam sank er an der rechten Seite des Bettes, mit dem Rücken dagegen nach unten zu Boden, als er realisierte, was er getan hatte.

Erneut sah er das Bild des Elben vor seinen Augen, der,  allein in seinem Zimmer, dabei war, sich für das Fest umzuziehen.

Mit einer höflichen Geste begrüßte er ihn, ein freundliches Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.   Ein Lächeln, das plötzlich einem entsetzten Ausdruck Platz machte. Der Boden und die Wände schienen  zu wanken, die Umgebung begann langsam verschwimmen.

Ein Rauschen und Dröhnen, in einem gleichmäßigen Rhythmus, erst langsam doch bald schneller werdend begann  seine Sinne zu betäuben. Ein dichter werdender Nebel, bluttrot, zog langsam vor seinem Blickfeld auf, ließ die Umgebung fast verschwinden. Er bemerkte nicht die Gegenwehr des Elben, der sich panisch wehrte, als der Vampir seine Zähne in seine Halsbeuge schlug.

Gierig  leckte Dancadas das Blut auf, das aus der Wunde hervorquoll und zerrte, wie besessen daran, um mehr zu bekommen.

Dann  vernahm er erst das bereits schwächer werdende Schreien gedämpft zwar, doch er hörte es. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, klärte sich sein Blick, und er bemerkte er sein Handeln. Aus der Ferne hörte er ein Gepolter und  Rufen, das die herbeieilenden Elben ankündigte. Panikartig verließ er den Raum, als sich der Nebelschleier vor seinen Augen wieder zuzog.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Er bemerkte nicht, wie die Tür aufging und ein Elb sich zu ihm niederließ.

Athelas hatte geahnt, dass der Vampir sicher in seinem Raum zu finden sei. Als feststand, dass nun auch die Räume der Lords durchsucht werden sollen, war er schnell zu seinen Gemächern aufgebrochen, um möglichst vor den anderen bei Dancadas zu sein.

Er hatte alles erwartet, doch den Vampir verschreckt am Boden sitzend zu sehen, hatte er nicht in Erwägung gezogen. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihm, das spürte er.

Nun, da er ihn sah, in zerrissener Kleidung, mit getrocknetem Blut an seinen Händen, schwieg er. Dancadas hob langsam seinen Blick und sah Athelas an.

Konnte er  Ablehnung in den Augen des Elben erkennen? Dass dieser wusste, was geschehen war, das konnte Dancadas in seinen Augen sehen. Plötzlich durchflutete ein Gefühl  der Angst seinen Körper. Angst davor, dass sich die Ablehnung, die er in den Augen des Elben gesehen hatte, befürworten würde, dass dieser ihn nun nunmehr als einen Feind betrachten würde. Verzweifelte sah er erneut in die Augen des Elben, suchte nach irgendeinem Zeichen von Zuneigung, doch er konnte nur Kälte entdecken.

„A..Athelas…ich..", hauchte er verzweifelt, so leise, dass auch er sich selbst kaum hörte.

Bevor der Elbenlord jedoch reagieren konnte,  ging die Tür jedoch wieder auf, und eine Gruppe von mehreren bewaffneten Elben kam herein

Elfaron trat vor Athelas.

„Lord Athelas, bitte verzeiht unser plötzliches eindringen. Ihr wisst, warum wir hier sind?"

Ein langes, unangenehmes Schweigen breitete sich aus, bis Athelas seine Stimme erhob.

„Ja, ich weiß warum ihr hier seid, und wen ihr sucht", sprach er.

„Nu, eure Suche hat Erfolg gehabt, sie endet in diesem Raum!"

Mit diesen Worten trat er zur Seite und gab den Blick auf den Vampir frei.

Dieser war zu verwirrt, um sich gegen die Elben zur Wehr zu setzen, die ihn hochzerrten und fesselten.

Schweigend sah Athelas dem zu, mit unbewegter Miene. Als ihn die Elben zur Tür zerrten, begriff er, was geschah, und drehte sich zu Athelas um.

In seinem Blick stand nur eine Frage: Warum hilfst du mir nicht?

Doch Athelas sah ihn nur mit kalten Augen an.

„Entschuldigt nochmals die Unannehmlichkeiten, Lord Athelas.",  entschuldigte Elfaron noch einmal, doch Athelas winkte ab.

„Ihr habt nur Eure Pflicht getan. Sorgt nun dafür, dass dieser Abschaum dort hinkommt, wo er keinen Schaden anrichten kann."

Ein schmerzlicher Stich durchfuhr Dancadas, als er diese Worte von seinem Geliebten vernahm. Fassungslos starrte er ihn an, hoffend, dass er es nicht so meinte, dass er sich nur an die Gegebenheiten anpasste, um nicht aufzufallen.

Doch in Athelas Augen konnte er die Ablehnung nun deutlich erkennen.

Eine einzige Träne fand ihren Weg über seine Wangen, und er wehrte sich nun nicht mehr, als ihn die Gruppe von Elben wegbrachte.


	15. Kapitel 15

**Nach langer Zeit mal wieder was neues.. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.**

Der Weg in das unterirdische Gefängnis war nicht weit. Vor einer der vergitterten Türen erwachte ein letzter Rest von Widerstand in dem Vampir. Er konnte nicht hineingehen, es wollte es nicht, nicht freiwillig. Weigernd stellte er sich gegen die Elben, die ihn mitgenommen hatten. Doch auch wenn er an der Wand Halt suchte, sich dran festzuhalten suchte, damit er nicht in die Zelle musste, die Elben ließen sich davon keineswegs beeindrucken. Scheinbar ohne großen Kraftaufwand hatten sie den Vampir durch die Tür gezwungen.

Dessen Augen weiteten sich, als er den Raum sah, in den sie ihn zerrten. Es war der kleinste der Zellen, denn sie reichte gerade für eine Person.

Was dem Vampir jedoch sofort ins Auge fiel, waren die Ketten, die von der Wand hingen.

Nochmals versuchte Dancadas sich mit aller Kraft zu wehren, schnappte mehr als einmal nach den Elben, doch diese waren darauf vorbereitet und wichen ihm geschickt aus. Währen einer die Ketten nahm, hielten die anderen den Vampir mehr oder weniger eisern fest.

Ein Klacken um seine Handgelenke ließ ihn innehalten. Instinktiv zog er daran, doch er bemerkte nur, dass sie seine Bewegungsfreiheit stark einschränkten und all seine Bemühungen, sie loszuwerden, scheiterten.

„Gib dir keine Mühe, Blutsauger. Kein Wesen vermag es Mithril zu zerstören."  
Während Dancadas noch immer an den Ketten zog, wurde die Tür bereits verschlossen, und der Raum verdunkelte sich.

Obwohl es dunkel war, schloss er die Augen, versuchte, einen klaren Gedanken zu bekommen. Die letzten Stunden liefen nochmals vor ihm ab und er registrierte erst jetzt, was geschehen war, was er getan hatte, und warum er schließlich hier war, an der kalten Wand stehend.

Und er sah den Blick seines Geliebten wieder, und eine Angst befiel ihn, die weit schlimmer war, als der Aufenthalt in dem Verließ. Die Angst, ihn nun für immer verloren zu haben.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

„Das ist es!!!"

Selten sah man solch einen Anblick in Hasgath. Aureous, einer der obersten Magier lief, das Gewand aufgerafft, um nicht darüber zu stolpern, ziemlich unwürdevoll über den Marktplatz hin zum Lager des Gesandten von Myrmenis.

Er kümmerte sich nicht um die Wachen, seine Erkenntnisse duldeten keinen Aufschub.

„Was zum...!", begann Jheral fluchend, doch als er erkannte, wer so unverschämt in sein Zelt eingedrungen war, besann er sich eines besseren Tones. Immerhin benötigte er die Magier noch, um in das andere Reich zu gelangen. Daher wand er sich höflich an den Ankömmling und begrüßte ihn mit einer Verbeugung.

„Ich freue mich, dass ihr so schnell herkamt. Sagt mir, was habt ihr herausgefunden?"

Ohne viele Worte zumachen übergab der Magier ihm einige Schriftrollen.

„Hier sind die Formeln aufgeschrieben, die benötigt werden, um die Portale zu öffnen.", erklärte er dem verdutzt Dreinschauenden.

Als dieser sich anschickte, eine der Rollen zu öffnen, packte der Magier unwirsch seinen Arm.

„Das solltet ihr nicht tun!"

Bevor sich Jheral über die Behandlung erbosen konnte, fuhr Aureous in seiner Erklärung fort.

„Das Öffnen der Schriftrolle gehört mit zu dem Ritual. Es sollte an dem Ort geschehen, an dem sich auch das Portal öffnen wird."

Einen Augenblick dachte er nach, bevor er sich entschied: „Es wäre für euch und uns am besten, wenn ihr einen Magier mitnehmt. Ich werde Pedro bescheid geben. Er wird euch begleiten."

‚Das sind ja gute Neuigkeiten.', dachte Jheral dem derweil ein anderer Gedanke kam.

‚Ich werde gleich nach Verstärkung schicken lassen. Ein paar Elben werden Myrmenis sicher erfreuen.'

„Ich danke euch für Eure Mühe, unser Herrscher wird eure Hilfe sehr zu schätzen wissen."

Dann verließ der Magier das Lager um wieder würdevoll zurück zu schreiten.

Jheral rief derweil einen seiner Leute zu sich.


	16. Kapitel 16

**Disclaimer: steht in Kapitel 1.**

**Nach längerer zeit mal wieder ein neues Kapitel. Ich hoffe es ist nicht zu verwirrend. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

„Ich hoffe ihr habt einen triftigen Grund, die gesamte Truppe aus Oranth abzuordern, Hauptmann Jheral!"

Atreides, der Anführer der von Jheral herbeibeorderten Krieger, war sichtlich unerfreut. Es hätte Wochen  gedauert, bis sie von ihrem Stützpunkt aus das Lager  erreicht hätten. Jheral hatte jedoch ausdrücklich befohlen, das sie innerhalb weniger Tage ankommen sollten. Um dies zu erreichen, waren sie Tag und Nacht durchmarschiert, so dass viele der Männer bereits völlig erschöpft waren. Es erschien einfach unsinnig, so begab sich Atreides gleich nach ihrer Ankunft im Lager von Myrmenis Hauptmann zu diesem, und wollte ihn zur Rede stellen. Jheral jedoch kümmerte sich nicht um den ungehaltenen Krieger vor ihm.

„Ich werde euch schon das  wissen lassen,  was ich für nötig befinde, Atreides. Ihr wisst, dass ich in der Rangfolge weit über Euch stehe, also hütet euch lieber davor, hier aufbegehren zu wollen und folgt einfach den Befehlen, wie ihr es sonst auch tut, andernfalls wird es Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen. Und nun geht und warte auf meine Anweisungen!"

Diese Worte waren nur zu deutlich gesprochen, und Atreides hatte nicht vor, nun seinen Kopf zu riskieren, auch wenn er keine Antwort auf seine Frage erhalten hatte.

Seine Verärgerung unterdrückend begab er sich zurück zu seinen Leuten, die ihn gleich darauf mit Fragen bestürmten, doch er winkte nur ab und verwies sie auf den nächsten Tag.

„Ruht euch jetzt aus, wir werden einen langen Tag morgen haben!", sprach er zu ihnen.

Missliche Zurufe ignorierte er völlig, als auch er sich erschöpft von den Anstrengungen der Reise in sein Quartier begab.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er nun schon hier war. Doch eigentlich interessierte es ihn nicht. Während der ersten Nächte glaubte er wahnsinnig zu werden, als der Drang nach Blut immer stärker wurde, er jedoch nichts tun konnte, um ihn zu befriedigen. Jedoch gab es auch die Leere in ihm, die ihn den Blutdurst schließlich vergessen ließen. Zuerst hatte er noch gehofft, all dies würde nur ein böser Traum sein, aus dem Athelas ihn schließlich wecken würde. Doch niemand war da, der ihn weckte, denn er schlief nicht. Und auch Athelas kam zu keiner Zeit hinunter. Dancadas war sich sicher, dass der Elb versuchen würde ihn zu vergessen, und dass schmerzte ihn.

Was er nicht ahnte, war, dass es dem Elben ähnlich erging.

Athelas hatte sich erneut dabei ertappt, wie er in das Gästezimmer ging, in dem sie vor wenigen Wochen Dancadas einquartiert hatten.

Athelas schloss die Augen und wieder strömten  jene Bilder durch seinen Kopf von dem Tag, an dem er dem Vampir  näher gekommen war. Ihm war, als könne er noch immer seine Nähe spüren, seine kühlen Berührungen, die doch ein Feuer in ihm auslösten.

Verwirrt öffnete der Elbenlord seine Augen. Nein, er durfte sich nicht von seinen Gefühlen irreführen lassen, er musste stark bleiben und die Erinnerungen vergessen.

Mit gemischten Gefühlen verließ er den Raum wieder.

Heute würde der Prozess gegen den Vampir beginnen. Das einzigste was für ihn sprechen würde, war die Tatsache, das Figwit den Angriff schließlich überlebt hatte, auch wenn sein Leben lange an einem seidenen Faden hing.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

In den frühen Morgenstunden wurden alle durch ein schrill hallendes, lautes Horn geweckt.

Jheral saß bereits zu Pferde und drehte seine Runden durch die Reihen seiner Leute. Einige Männer waren schon dabei,  die Zelte zusammen zu packen, während andere gerade erst aus ihrem Schlaf erwachten.

Einer der bereits Reisefertigen,  war Pedro, der junge Magier. Ihm war alles andere als gut, als er erfahren hatte, welche Pläne Jheral verfolgte. Zunächst hatte er angenommen, es ginge nur darum, das Portal zu öffnen um einen Diener Myrmenis aus dem fremden reich zurückzuholen. Dann am vorigen Tag, vor dem Eintreffen der Truppe aus Oranth hatte Jheral ihm von der Änderung seiner Pläne erzählt. Mit Grauen hatte Pedro den Ausführungen gelauscht: der Hauptmann Myrmenis hatte nun also vor, neben dem abtrünnigen Vampir auch einige der im anderen Reich ansässigen Elben zu fangen und zu Myrmenis zu bringen.

Alles in ihm schrie danach, etwas zu tun, die Ausführung dieser geplanten Tat zu verhindern.

Pedro wusste nicht viel über Elben, er kannte sie nur aus ein oder zwei Bildern aus der großen Bibliothek der Magier  von Hasgath, auf denen sie Harfe spielend abgebildet waren.

Doch auch wenn diese Elbenwesen  in der Lage waren zu kämpfen, glaubte er nicht, dass sie im Kampf eine Chance haben würden.  Resignierend zog er es jedoch letztlich vor zu Schweigen, da er zu dem Schluss kam, doch nichts ausrichten zu können.

Seufzend ließ er seinen Blick durch das Lager schweifen, in dem nun auch die letzten Zelte fertig abgebaut worden waren.

Ein Schatten Neben ihm ließ ihn aufblicken. Jheral war neben ihn geritten und übergab ihm eine Pergamentrolle.

„Nun tu deine Arbeit, Magier.", forderte Myrmenis Hauptmann ihn auf.

Alle Bedenken, die ihm noch in den Sinn kamen schob der junge Magier nun zur Seite. Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich, während er das Siegel des Pergamentes brach. Innerlich hoffte er, alles richtig zu machen, sich nicht zu versprechen oder falsche Pausen einzulegen.  Nicht nur Myrmenis Zorn über den Misserfolg wäre ihm gewiss, auch die hohen Magier  würden es sicher nicht gerne sehen, wenn sie erneut nach einem versehentlich geöffneten Portal suchen müssten.

Mit einer weit ausholenden, langsamen Geste entrollte er das Pergament und schöpfte tief Atem, was für die zuschauenden Krieger  mit ehrfürchtigem Staunen beobachtet wurde. Niemand wagte es nun, auch nur einen Laut von sich zu geben. Dabei war der umfangreichen Gestik keinerlei Bedeutung beizumessen, Pedro tat dies nur, damit er nicht sofort den Text sprechen musste, und sich so noch einige Momente darauf vorbereiten konnte, auf das, was er zu tun hatte.

Dann erklangen seine Worte, die zwar niemand verstehen konnte, doch ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlten. Dunkle Wolken brauten sich am Himmel zusammen, ein dumpfes Donnern ertönte. Aufsteigende Nebelschwaden versperrten für einige Momente die Sicht, bis der junge Magier endete, und sie wieder verschwanden.

Viele stießen nun einen Laut der Überraschung aus, als sie auf den noch zuvor vorhandenen Wald starrten, der nun verschwunden zu sein schien.

Mit lauter Stimme gab Jheral den Befehl zum Aufbruch, Atreides ritt an seine Seite und rief seine Männer ebenfalls auf, aufzubrechen.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

„Warum diskutieren wir eigentlich noch immer über das Schicksal dieses… dieses Abschaums? Es ist doch wohl klar, wie das Urteil ausfallen wird. Und es würde mich stark enttäuschen, wenn dies nicht der Fall wäre."

Langsam begann Lord Glorfindel seine Zurückhaltung zu vergessen. Nicht nur dass er erst am Vorabend des Prozesses von einem der Wachleute zufällig gefunden wurde, nun musste er auch noch zusehen, wie über das Schicksals eines Vampirs diskutiert wurde, dessen Schuldfrage eindeutig feststand. Und er war mit dieser Meinung nicht allein, denn auch mehrere andere Elben ließen ihrer Unmut freien Lauf. Der einzige, der sich während der seit Stunden andauernden Verhandlung nicht zu Wort gemeldet hatte, war der Angeklagte  selber.

Seit Beginn starrte Dancadas n nur still vor sich hin. Was sollte er auch dazu sagen, ihm würde keiner glauben, das wusste er.  Er konnte den hass spüren und wäre die Lage nicht ernst gewesen hätte er sicher über die Scheinheiligkeit gelacht, mit der die Elben versuchten, ihn Aspekte zu finden, die für ihn sprachen.

Ein weiterer, ihm unbekannter Elb stand nun auf und ergriff das Wort.

„Ich denke, ich werde mit meinem Plädoyer nicht alleine sein,  wenn ich sage, dass dieses .Wesen… für schuldig befunden werden muss. Lasst uns mit der Verhandlung enden, oder hat noch jemand Einwände einzulegen?"

Es antwortete keiner, auch als sich  der Elb wieder setzte und der Herr des Hauses sich erhob.

„Ich stelle fest, dass nun alles gesagt wurde, was zu sagen war. Dies war keine leichte Verhandlung und das Urteil wird wahrlich nicht leicht fallen."

Erneut musste Dancadas innerlich bitter lachen. Das Urteil würde ihnen sicher sehr leicht fallen auch, wenn sie etwas anderes behaupteten.

Lord Elrond zog sich mit einigen anderen Elben zurück, darunter seine engsten Berater, sowie Lord Athelas. Bei der Beratschlagung des Urteilsspruches enthielt sich Athelas jedoch, denn ihm wurde bewusst, dass er sich nicht gegen Dancadas wenden konnte, dass er schon sein Herz an ihn verloren hatte, bevor die dunkeln Ereignisse über das dem Haus hereinbrachen.

So enthielt er sich mit seiner Meinung, wohlwissend, dass sich an dem endgültigen Urteil nichts ändern würde.

Nur kurze Zeit später befanden sie sich wieder auf dem Hof und Lord Elrond erhob seine Stimme.

„Wir haben soeben einstimmig beschlossen,…"

Weiter kam er jedoch nicht. Ein überraschtes Gemurmel ertönte und als sich die Menge der Anwesenden lichtete, konnte der Herr des Hauses auch den Grund für diese Unruhe erkennen. Ungläubig sah er auf Figwit, der gestützt von zwei anderen Elben näher kam und sich angespannt  auf einem eiligst herbeigestellten Stuhl sinken ließ.

Er musste erst etwas Atmen schöpfen bevor er langsam zwei Wörter hervorkrächzen konnte.

„Nicht schuldig."

Alle Anwesenden hielten den Atem an, als sie diese Worte vernahmen. Das konnte Figwit nicht ernst meinen, den Vampir frei von Schuld zu sprechen.

Lord Elrond setzte bereits an, etwas dazu zu sagen, doch er wurde zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag unterbrochen, diesmal von einem der Wachleute der Grenze, der eilends herbeistürmte, nicht darauf achtend, dass er stören würde.

Ohne den Herrn des Hauses zu Wort kommen zu lassen rief  er:

„Das Portal wurde wieder geöffnet,  Myrmenis Truppen haben die Grenzen angriffen!"

Dies änderte nun alles, und niemand kümmerte sich nun noch um den angeklagten Vampir.

Dieser saß derweil auf seinem Sitz, bleich und zitternd, nachdem er die Worte der Wache  vernommen hatte und sah sich hilflos um.


End file.
